Frozen Dragons
by writer-girl-style
Summary: Arendelle is looking for new friends and allies could the Viking be the help she was looking for all along?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the these characters at all! Obviously!

Ch.1

Anna walked along the pier looking at all the ships and the merchandise they offered. She sighed for once she wasn't in the mood for shopping, her sister was under a lot of stress and she knew it.

~flashback~

Anna skipped into her sister's office where she was hunched over the pile of papers, "Let's go shopping Elsa! You've been locked up in here all week!"

She looked up from her work and sighed, "I can't today Anna I have way to much to do."

"Oh come on you can't have that much work! No one can!"

"I have to finish sending out invitations to our potential allies Corona and DunBroch. Finish the arrangements for the spring festival. Go over EVERYTHING for the play you insisted on us performing." It had began to lightly snow in the room showing the stress her sister was under, "And on top of all of that I still want to find another ally and trade partner! We honestly need one after losing weselton and the southern isles! But it's not like kingdoms who have experienced magic are everywhere! Most kingdoms are scared of me or want to use me!" She now had her head in her hands.

Anna quickly walked up behind Elsa giving her a hug, "That's was the point of the play to try and explain your side of things... I'm sorry I didn't mean to add more stress. And I'm sorry for bugging you."

Elsa sighed and looked up turning around and looking at her sister, "You are never bugging me! I'm sorry I'm just really stressed but I should never take it out on you." She brushed the snow off of her sister's shoulder, "Go into town have fun."

-/-

So here she was wandering around but not really having fun. She was walking past one of the smaller ships when she heard someone call out to her, "You look troubled miss."

She turned to the plain wooden ship where a man was standing near a table. He was tall probably 6'5! He had long black hair and a long beard streaked with grey. He had simple green trousers on with a white shirt and a brown fur vest. He looked rugged and intimidating but when she looked in his brown eyes all she saw was true concern.

"Just worrying I guess." Taking a look at his ship she realized how different it was from the others it looked almost flatter than the others and had what looked like a snake or lizard on the front where most had a person. On top of that she realized he called her miss instead of princess, meaning he probably wasn't from around here.

"Worrying does no one any good, miss. Life will work out in the end."

She smiled at him and nodded her head curious in the ship and the goods it carried, "So where are you from?"

"Far away miss." He replied vaguely but as she looked at the strange objects she did realize he was telling the truth. 'Very far indeed.' She thought. She stopped staring at a drawing of a beast. It was a huge red lizard with wings and terrifyingly long claws. The man was leaning against a pole arms crossed, "Ah, the monstrous nightmare caught your eye did it? Those buggers have a nasty habit of setting themselves on fire."

Anna whipped around looking at the man eyes wide, "This thing is real!"

The man began to panic he didn't expect her to believe him. No one ever believed him. No one believed in dragons. He took a deep breath calming down, the girl was no one. All of a sudden a guard ran up, "Princess Anna it's time for rehearsal." He looked between the giant man and his princess, "Is everything alright here?"

"Yes, we were just talking I will be back at the castle soon." He waited there. "I would like to finish shopping alone please." She said and the guard reluctantly walked away but stayed close enough where he could see his princess.

"P-princess!" The man stuttered. Oh no this could be bad!

She smiled at him, "Yes princess Anna of Arendelle." She gave him a quick curtsy like she had been taught, "And you are?"

He bowed to her like he had seen in his travels, "Johan the venturer." He replied.

"Where are you from Johan?" He looked panicked again, "Had you heard anything about Arendelle before coming here?" She asked. And he shook his head no, "You see Arendelle's queen, my sister had a huge secret come out, like huge. And everyone was a little scared of her because it was just different than other people but it all worked out!" Johan looked utterly confused, "You see my sister was born with magic she is able to control ice and snow. It was a big shock even for me. But it was too much of a shock for some people and we had to cut ties with some of our trade partners which leaves us at a need for some allies." She said honestly looking at the man with hope clinging to the drawing.

He understood now why she was able to even consider the possibility of dragons because she already had seen the impossible. And he understood the hope, she was hoping to find a kingdom who would be able to accept her sister's magic, "I come from Berserker Island in the Archipelago Islands far north... Viking territory. We have been separated from the rest of the world due to the dragons but since we have gained an alliance and friendship with them it has given us the freedom to explore further. We may be looking for an ally as well someone who is able to accept the friendship and loyalty of the dragons. Someone who wouldn't try to kill them or use them. Someone who could help further our culture." Hiccup had sent him to learn as much as possible of the world to further our own. I suppose this wasn't too much of a stretch.

Her eyes lit up with hope as she asked to borrow a pen and paper from the man as she quickly wrote a letter and folded it and handed it to Johan, "Please give this to your leader, and I would like to buy your drawing."

Johan took the letter and tucked it into his vest pocket, "It is a long way to Berk and the hooligan tribe, princess and the dragon is yours." He said with a smile.

She thanked him and started to walk away but stopped and turned to him, "I am trusting you."

He nodded his head slightly, "As am I."

She waved as she said, "I hope to see you around again Johan the venturer." She walked off to where the guard had been waiting for her.

-/-

Elsa was of course waiting on Anna. But she didn't mind it finally gave her a chance to relax as the warm breeze blew against her face. Her hand absentmindedly ran through the water of the fountain she was sitting on. Her moment of silence was short lived as Anna came running up, "Elsa I have the most amazing news!"

She smiled at her sister, "And what is that?"

"So I was out by the pier and I started talking to this guy. And the guy was huge and I mean HUGE! And he looked super rough but he was super nice. And he had this really weird ship."

Elsa rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Anna!"

"Oh right he gave me-" she paused grabbing her acquired item looking like she was going to burst at any moment from excitement, "THIS!"

She gave the drawing to Elsa who looked it over skeptically, "A drawing of a dragon?..."

"Yes!" She said at her excitedly though her sister wasn't nearly as enthused as she should have been. "It's real! Well the drawing isn't real of course! But the dragon in the drawing is real!"

Elsa waved her hands in front of her, "Woah, woah, woah back up dragons aren't real they're a myth everyone knows that."

"Oh really cause I don't! I think we just found ourselves another magical kingdom!"

"And where is this magical kingdom?"

"Um far north? The archipelago islands far north. He said it was Viking territory... Though I don't exactly know what a Viking is..."

Elsa's eyes widened,"Anna!? Vikings!? One everyone thought they were long dead! And two, they were known for pillaging and destroying they were huge monstrous men! Terrifying men and now you're saying if they do exist and if dragons do exist they're somehow together?"

"W-well he said that because of the dragons they had been cut off from the world and couldn't leave very easily, but now they're friends so it opened new opportunities." She was beginning to realize maybe this wasn't such a good thing, but she had trusted Johan, "You're right as I said he was a huge man, rather intimidating at first glance. But when I looked again I saw a person with kind eyes. And he looked panicked when he realized I believed in the dragon. I have a feeling they're not so different than us."

Elsa began to panic shut off from the world for that long! Never moving forward never communicating with the outside world they were probably exactly the same from all those years ago! "We can't have an alliance with these barbarians! They'd probably tear us apart limb from limb before becoming our friend."

"But-"

"No Anna it's too dangerous!"

Anna crossed her arms, "You're asking everyone to come here and accept you yet you won't even give someone a chance because of a story?"

"It's not a story Anna it's history. And we aren't discussing this." She tried to say confidentiality but Anna could tell the comment made her falter.

"You're right we're not discussing this I already sent a letter with the trader and he is headed to his leader as we speak." She didn't know if he had left yet but she hoped he had. The look of shock and fury on Elsa's face made her wish she had kept her mouth shut.


	2. Chapter 2

still don't own anything! Boo!

Ch.2

Johan had found out as much as he could about Arendelle on his way home. Many people feared 'the snow queen' as they began calling her. They say she made a blizzard in the middle of summer. There were also rumors that she froze her sister's heart turning her to solid ice, but he knows that one couldn't be true he had met the princess himself. He knew it was true that the queen had ice powers, but he didn't know what to make of the other stories one person even said she only eats ice as food. He rolled his eyes at that one. All he really had to go off of is the princess he met at the pier. She was a kind and charismatic person. No one would stand beside an evil snow queen even if it was her sister. It was because of her he decided to deliver the letter as she had asked. Which is why he was walking up the long path from the pier to the top of town where the chief's house was. He only hoped the chief was home. He was happy to see the normal hustle and bustle of the town. You could hear the sound of dragon wings flapping and people chatting and laughing. A few people greeted him and he waved back but continued on his way. He finally reached the chief's hut and knocked on the huge door. "Come in!" He heard the chief yell. He walked in to see the chief hunched over the kitchen table with the clock he just brought him spread across the table in pieces. His shaggy brown hair covered most of his face. He cleared his throat and he finally looked up his green eyes examining the area to see who had come, "Johan! This thing is amazing! Oh and don't worry I can put it back together, I think..." He mumbled the last part.

"Um I found something new in my travels, chief. Well not something but somewhere new."

"Really? What is this place?" Wondering why he felt the need to come tell him. Sure he was interested but he had never done so before.

"It's called Arendelle I ran into the princess there while selling my goods and-"

He was cut off, "Wait. What's a princess?"

"Well you know a king and queen is kind of like a chief only with more land and more people?" He nodded his head so Johan went on. "Well princess is the title given to the sister or daughter of the king or queen. In this case the princess was the sister of the queen."

The brunette nodded his head, "ok I understand."

"Well you see I saw the princess and she came in and looked at my stuff and she found the dragon picture you had made the monstrous nightmare. Well she believed it was real and told me her kingdom was looking for allies."

"And why would she even believe in dragons you said no one believed in dragons and why would they want to be allies?"

"The princess said that her sister has magic ice and snow magic to be exact, though I haven't seen it myself. Sir, I think they're looking for an alliance where the other party isn't trying to use them or fears them."

At this the Hiccup paused could it really be that easy. But ice and snow magic what did that mean? "You said ice and snow magic what does that mean how strong is she?"

"I don't exactly know I've only heard rumors here and there. Some say she created a blizzard in the middle of summer. Others say she froze the princess's heart and turned her to solid ice which I know is a lie. And some say she created a walking talking snowman. Honestly I think they're all lies she probably created a small storm and everyone panicked."

He let that settle in before he began to speak, "If even one of these rumors is true then it means it could be a threat to Vikings and dragons? And if they're not to fond of this queen and her powers how are they going to feel about fire breathing dragons?"

"Hiccup, you can't keep the dragons secret forever. One day the world will find out about them and when they do it might be nice to have a friend or two on your side." He paused reaching into his vest and retrieving the letter. "I did not promise an alliance I told the princess that we may be looking for allies and that I would give her letter to you. It is your decision chief." He said handing him the letter and leaving.

Hiccup sighed and tucked the letter in his pocket. He walked outside, "Come on bud. Let's go for a ride." He called to the nightfury.

Hiccup had been riding around for hours and finally came to rest on a small island. Toothless was lying down and hiccup was sitting with his back against him. "That was a fun flight wasn't it bud?" He asked patting the dragons leg. He grumbled knowing something was bugging his human all day. "Yeah, yeah I guess I can't keep avoiding it." He grabbed the letter from his pocket. He looked at the pristine paper and slowly unfolded it as if it was going to explode.

Dear Viking ruler,

I princess Anna cordially invite you to join us at our Spring festival that starts March 20th. You are free to join in our festivities as well as a meeting with the queen. I'm not sure exactly what rumors you have heard of Arendelle and my sister queen Elsa. All I ask is you give us and her a chance. I haven't heard much about you honestly and I don't even know your relationship with the dragons but Johan said you may be looking for allies who accept the loyalty and friendship of dragons. I'm sure you don't want people to misunderstand the dragons and fear them and I'm sure you don't want someone to use them as a weapon. If I'm right I hope to see you in Arendelle soon. I promise to offer understanding and peace and I hope you would be offering the same.

Sincerely,

Princess Anna

Hiccup read the letter three times and then sighed. They seemed honest in everything but it was a letter it was easy to lie. All of a sudden he heard someone call, "What are you doing all the way out here moping to yourself?"

He turned to the woman, "How'd you know where I was?"

"I'm your mother I always know where you are." He looked at her skeptically, "And I may have had a little help from a tracking dragon." she said as a small dragon flew off her shoulder, "Is it about Astrid?"

"No mom!" He said running his hand through his hair, "Me and Astrid have been broken up for months. Her and Eret are happy and I'm happy for them."

"Then what's going through that clever brain of yours?" His mother asked sitting beside her son. He handed her the letter and she read over it. Eventually she looked over at Hiccup, "What are you going to do?"

"I-I don't know." He sighed out looking up at the sky as if it held the answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Anna was wandering around the library looking for as much information on Vikings that she could get. Her sister was furious at her saying she was putting the whole kingdom in danger. She yelled at her for trusting some ruler she never met. She did understand where Elsa was coming from she did! It was just that she knew she wasn't wrong this time and she wanted to ease her sister's mind. So far nothing was helpful. All that the few books she found said were well not good. She sighed as she glanced over the books. All of a sudden her eye caught a very old looking one. She quickly grabbed it and walked over to the table and chair she had been sitting at. She opened it and began to wonder how old this book truly was. The pages were worn, smooth and yellowed. One of the first few pages showed a picture of a troll though it looked kind of scary. Is this how her parents knew about the trolls? She flipped a few pages and found what seemed to be the beginning of a diary.

June 3,

My name is Aaron Aren ridiculous I know. My people used to call me Aaron the brave Aaron the hero Aaron the savior. I was supposed to lead my people to safety to find a new home for the Vikings that wasn't crawling with those damn dragons. But I failed my people, only half the ships made it out of the Archipelago and I don't have nearly enough people to go back for the rest, to go back for my brothers for my sisters. I fear the Vikings demise if left in the land of the dragons.

I did find a new home for the people who did make it. It is beautiful and dragon free I decided to call it Arendelle.

Anna stopped reading and jumped up running to find her sister.

Elsa had finally snuck away to have some quiet time to herself in the courtyard. She found the only way to get alone time as queen was to not let anyone know where you were. There was always someone with urgent news that really wasn't so urgent. She walked along in silence enjoying the warm breeze that blew through her hair. She hadn't been sleeping well at night. She had been having nightmares of loud brutal men storming Arendelle with dragons burning her beloved town to the ground. She sighed books had always told her that the Vikings were bad people but was Anna right? If people looked back at her story they may still see her as the villain... And it had been hundreds of years things could easily change. But if they hadn't if the stories were right then her kingdom could be in danger. She had been having a continuous back and forth with herself for the past week. All of a sudden she heard Anna calling her name frantically, she jumped up and ran to her sister who had just walked outside, "Anna! What's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you alright?" She asked frantically checking over her sister.

"I'm fine! But I have great news! No fantastic news! No amazing news!"

"Anna!"

"Elsa! We're the descendants of Vikings!" She yelled holding up the book stopped at the diary page.

"What?"

"Just read!"

Elsa began reading and stopped at the same place Anna had looking at her sister in shock, "We're descendants of Vikings..." She whispered out.

"We have to invite them Elsa! They're like family!" Anna said jumping up and down like a five year old.

"Anna this is- How did we not know about this?" Anna just shrugged her shoulders but continued smiling at her sister expectantly. Elsa sighed, "Ok, Anna I'll give them a chance."

-/-

Rapunzel sat in her room reading a book. Her tiara shining on her short brown hair. She had began studying medicine and medical remedies. She had loved healing people with her hair. But that was gone now so she wanted to find other ways to help people. Especially a certain someone. She heard a knock on her door, "Come in!" She called out in a sing song voice. Her mother entered the room and sat next to her daughter on the bed. "What's wrong? Is it dad!?" She asked nervously.

"Your father's fine, he's resting right now. H-have I ever told you anything about Arendelle?"

She tilted her head and scrunched her face trying to remember if she had, "No." She said finally.

"Well you see Arendelle is a kingdom not to far from here. We have always been close allies. You see the queen well former queen was your father's sister. This means she was your aunt."

"Really!? An aunt!? When can I meet her!?" Rapunzel gushed excitedly.

The queen but her lip, "well you see honey the queen and king passed away 3 years ago. They were on a trip overseas and a storm sunk their ship."

"Oh..." She said sadly.

"But they left behind two daughters. They're your cousins. Corona and Arendelle were very close your father and I were constantly taking trips to Arendelle or they were coming here." The queen smiled fondly at the memories, "Soon we heard news that the queen was pregnant. And then they later sent news that a beautiful baby girl was born named Elsa. We eagerly awaited an invitation from them to come see the baby, but it never came. They would send letters telling us how she was, but it always seemed like they were holding something back. They denied invitations to come visit even when I became ill. When we sent news of my recovery and your birth. They never even responded. It wasn't until I sent them news of your disappearance that they replied. They apologized for our loss and hoped for a safe and quick return. They said they had another daughter Anna. They could already tell she was an energetic one, but that was the last we heard from them." She sighed, "It wasn't until recently during Elsa's coronation that we began to hear rumors. It seems your older cousin Elsa has some sort of snow magic."

Rapunzel grabbed her mother's arm and her short brown hair at the same time, "I have to meet her!"

"That's the thing they just sent us a letter inviting us to the spring festival but with your father... Sick he can't go and I don't want to leave him." Rapunzel's hopes began to dwindle, "But I want someone to go. I was hoping maybe you would like to go not alone of course. You and Eugene and some guards can go." Rapunzel jumped up and twirled around not at all acting like the 19 year old princess she was. But she loved her for it. Just like she loved her paintings on her wall. At first she was shocked of course to find her daughter painting the wall. But she couldn't be mad her daughter looked so happy and her artwork was beautiful. "I take that as a yes then?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She yelled grabbing a few dresses.

"Woah slow down you won't have to leave for a few days." She strokes Rapunzel's cheek like she had for the first time a year ago, "I wish I could come with you I hate to let you out of my sight."

She hugged her mother, "I'll come home safe. I promise." She squeezed her back.

They talked for a while longer but soon the queen left. She was wandering the hallway thinking of her lost friends. They had been so close. She hadn't understood why they ignored them for all those years, but now she was beginning too. But why didn't they think that they could trust us we were family. She just wished she could go visit her nieces herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Hiccup was sitting in the small room in the back of the smithy. It was the one place everyone knew not to bug him. Usually he was in there tinkering or inventing something but today he wasn't doing any of those things. He had his head laying on his desk as his green eyes watched the pencil he was flicking roll up and then back down to his awaiting finger. Flick, roll, flick, roll. Astrid had always found his habit annoying. He sighed again he was happy for Astrid and Eret. When he became chief he assigned Astrid to help him get adjusted to dragon riding and life on Berk. They got along great and Hiccup and Astrid were getting along less and less. Hiccup rarely had time with his busy schedule as chief and he was busy uniting the Viking tribes. But when they were together they always seemed to be fighting. It was during one of their fights that Astrid had finally screamed, "This isn't working Hiccup!"

"Of course it isn't! Not if we keep arguing like this!"

"Hiccup... we'll always be great friends Hiccup... But I- we can't keep doing this."

"Wait Astrid. Come on, we can work this out!"

"No we can't..." She said wrapping her arms around herself tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Hiccup." She said as she ran out the door.

Hiccup ran to the open door calling her name. He had gone upstairs and shamefully cried. What he didn't know then is she found comfort in Eret that night which was the start of their relationship. He knew Astrid was right they would have never been able to work things out. But that doesn't mean he didn't miss the good times they had. Or having that person to talk things through with, or reenact he thought fondly. But now he had to figure things out on his own. He frantically rubbed his hands through his hair in frustration. What was he supposed to do! His mom immediately thought it was a bad idea when she heard the woman had snow magic. And his dreams weren't helping. He was having weird dreams of a person made out of ice with white hair sticking out at all directions. As he would walk down this long hallway to her thrown her ice tiara would grow larger till he wasn't sure how she could still hold her head up. When he got to the end he would bow but trip and suddenly the ice queen would screech and he would be frozen solid! But what if Johan was right a chief protects his own and by befriending these people he may be protecting them... Or killing them he thought miserably. Suddenly there was a knock on his door and for once he was happy about it, "Come in!" He called.

A very large and timid man squeezed his way through the door. The man twiddled his thumbs, "I know you don't like to be disturbed while you're working in here but I just found- well more thought of something that might help you." He said.

"It's ok, Fishlegs. I'm welcome to any help when it's offered."

"Well you see I was thinking about the note that you got from that kingdom. Didn't you find it odd that you were able to read it?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup just looked at him confused they had learned to read together did he doubt he could? "Well if we're two completely separate civilizations then you'd think we'd come up with different writings and words and stuff. We should have two completely different languages unless..." Fishlegs looked at him expectantly.

Hiccup eyes bulged, "They're descendants of Vikings but how?"

"I don't know how but obviously it's possible!" Fishlegs said excitedly.

"It must have been a long time ago."

"Probably, but maybe it means we can trust them." Hiccup shrugged his shoulders as a response.

Hiccup roamed the halls of a strange elegant place he rounded a corner and there she was. She still had her ice white hair though it was in a traditional Viking braid. She was pale with bright blue eyes. She was about his age. She giggled and ran off, "Catch me!"

He chased after her but never being fast enough with his metal leg. He kept following the white braid and giggle around corners and down stairs. He had stopped in a large room not quite sure where she had gone. All of a sudden he was hit in the back of the head with something cold he was expecting to turn to ice but he didn't. When he turned around he was hit with two more snow balls she began to laugh and he did too thankful for not being an icicle right now. He quickly formed a snow ball and threw it at her. The game continued and he continued to live. 'Thump! Thump! Thump!' He heard. He stopped and looked around. 'Thump! Thump! Thump!' He sighed "I'm up! I'm up you stupid dragon." He yelled to the dragon currently jumping on his roof. He rubbed his eyes and ruffled his hair. He was going to Arendelle. Now he just had to keep it from his mom some how. 'Ah these were the times he still felt like a kid.' He thought to himself.

-/-

Merida skipped through the kitchen grabbing a cake and entering the dining room. Her parents were on either end of the table and her brothers were on one side. She made her way to the empty side of the table and sat down. "How was your day dear?" Her mother asked.

"Well me and Angus rode through the forest and I shot some targets. Pretty much the usual."

"Did you visit any witch's cottages today?" The queen asked.

"Mom!" Merida exclaimed laughing and her mother joined her. Things have definitely changed since the whole bear incident. Her mother gave her a lot more freedom to be who she was now. Though she still had to attend lessons she was much more understanding and sat through them. Her father had begun training her in running the kingdom. Though she definitely wanted to find love; she did find the idea of running the kingdom herself kind of tempting. Her mother began reading the mail as she filled her plate. All of a sudden her mother put the letter down, "Fergus it's from Arendelle their inviting us for their spring festival and a meeting with the queen!"The king stopped turkey leg in hand not sure how to respond. The queen turned to her sons, "Boys, leave." She said commandingly.

She looked at her mother nervously, "What is it?"

"Merida dear I think this would be a good opportunity to put your training to use. We are much to busy right now to leave on such a long trip. But you... You could go in our place." She said pointing at Merida.

"Me?" She asked?

"Only if you want to of course?" She said looking at Merida and then at Fergus.

"It could be fun you know exploring a different kingdom." The king said winking at his daughter.

She smiled at her parents, "Well I better start packin then shouldn't I?" Which made her mom and dad laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

It was the day before the spring festival and Anna was wandering around making sure all the decorations and food preparation were going as planned. Elsa had noticeably calmed down about the whole Viking thing since finding the book. Though she had spent most of her time pouring over the pages since then. Corona and DunBroch sent their acceptance to the invitations. They were sending their daughters in their place since they were the too busy. She was excited to meet Rapunzel though since she was her cousin! After checking everything over and 'taste testing' the chocolate she made her way down to the pier hoping to find a ship with an answer to her letter. She had almost reached the end of the line of ships and began to give up hope until she saw the lizard, no dragon head peaking out. She quickly ran to the ship and looked around for the giant man. All of a sudden she heard someone call out above her, "Hello princess!"

"Johan!" She called back waving at the man on the ship. He quickly made his way down to the pier. When he finally reached her he couldn't help but chuckle. She looked as if she was going to burst with anticipation, "Well?"

"I gave him the letter as you asked. At first he wasn't so sure of the idea. But we did cross paths while he was on his way here. He said he wasn't making any promises of an alliance but he will join you for the spring festival and meeting with the queen and make his decision then."

"Yes!" She said jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"His name is Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd."

Anna visibly gulped, "Horrendous?" She asked?

He laughed loudly, "Don't worry princess the hiccup describes him a lot more than horrendous." She cocked her head to the side, "He's not what most people expect of a Viking." He said.

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see tomorrow princess Anna." He replied.

"Will you be here tomorrow, Johan it's going to be really fun! And we're putting on a play."

"I can't refuse such a gracious offer from the princess, now can I?" He asked. Which Anna replied with a smile.

-/-

Elsa was currently reading the book/journal. She had found out a lot of information about the start of Arendelle and her heritage. Her Viking heritage she thought. It seems while trying to convince other people to help the Vikings left back in the Archipelago he found out their hatred for them. This lead them to hide their identity as Vikings to try and blend in with their new surroundings. The last few pages seemed to be his last few days. He continuously seemed to regret his decisions. He regretted his decision to keep their identity a secret, saying people judged them on the actions of the few. If they had a chance to know them as who they truly were maybe their opinions would change. He also seemed to really regret not being able to go back for the rest of his people. She ran her hand over the last page of the journal, "Goodbye Aaron Aren and don't worry their safe." She whispered.

"Elsa." Anna called knocking on the door.

"You can come in, Anna." She called back, "You know you never have to knock Anna." She said as she walked in.

"I know but you've been super busy recently."

"Well I'm pretty much done for the day." Elsa said smiling.

"All the decorations are beautiful and the food preparation are right on track."

"Except for all the chocolate you probably ate." Elsa giggled.

"Hey I only ate a few! After that I went down to the pier. Johan was there finally!" Anna said nervously.

"And?" Elsa asked.

"He and the head chief Hiccup are going to be there tomorrow."

Elsa furrowed her brows and couldn't hold back her giggle, "Hiccup?"

Anna began to giggle to, "I know right? Vikings must have a horrible naming sense." She said while wiping her eyes, "Does this mean you're ok with the Vikings?"

"Well I'm not sure what to really expect, but I will give them a chance. Thank you Anna."

"Oh it was nothing." She said.

"Would you like to go out to town?" She asked.

"Oh, um I actually had a date with Kristoff tonight." Anna said while blushing.

"Oh really?" She said chuckling, "Don't come back too late Anna. We have a big day tomorrow."

"I know." She said running up and giving her sister a hug, "I love you!"

"I love you too Anna. I always have and I always will." Elsa replied hugging her sister back, "Would you like some help getting ready?" She asked.

Anna grabbed her hand, "Of course!" she gushed dragging her through the castle like she had when they were little. Anna and Kristoff had been dating for months now and honestly she was waiting for the day they asked for her blessing.

Elsa was looking at the night sky from the balcony. It had grown dark and she was still waiting to make sure Anna got home safe. As she looked up at the stars she thought she saw a shadow pass over them. Just as she began to pass it off as her imagination the black figure passed in front of the moon showing her it's full outline and what looked like the figure of a person riding it. It was only for a second and no one else would have realized it unless they had been looking. Just then she heard something in the courtyard she jumped and looked down only to see it was Anna and Kristoff. Kristoff gave her a quick kiss and she ran off into the castle. 'Yup any day now.' She thought. As she walked into her room she worried about having nightmares again after what she saw.

Elsa was flying through the air high above the clouds. She felt so free, freer than she had in a long time. She screamed at the top of her lungs in delight and threw a few snow flurries in the air. For some reason she never looked down to see how she was flying or what she was flying but she didn't care she was having way too much fun in this dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Hiccup had camped out in the forest for the night with toothless. He had gotten an aerial view of the kingdom the night before. He was so flabbergasted with the size and beauty of it he had flown right in front of the moon for a second, he only hoped no one saw. He bid farewell to Toothless and told him to stay hidden. He viewed the forest as he walked down to town he wasn't that far but he had gone deep enough so no one could easily stumble upon them. As he made it to town he was again flabbergasted. There were so many people. They were very cheerful and well dressed. He looked down at his green tunic, brown pants, and brown fur vest. It was usual Viking attire but he was beginning to feel underdressed. A larger woman grabbed a man by the arm "Come on, Percy the plays about to start!" She said dragging him along as he grabbed onto his hat trying to keep it on his head. 'Play.' Hiccup thought as he followed the crowd to a large area near the giant sparkling castle. He had never seen a building this big and it was hard to tear his eyes away. When he finally did there seemed to be 3 stages set up one was just a giant ice and snow pile made to look like a mountain. The crowd suddenly grew quiet as a man began to speak, "This is the story of our queen and princess. Their story of what happened on our queens coronation. We call it Frozen." The middle stage lit up and it was set as a frozen lake and forest. Men began cutting the ice and singing. At the end of the song they sang "beware the frozen heart." Somehow he felt this was important.

The light refocused on the stage to the right it was set up like a bedroom where a blonde little girl slept. Soon a little red head popped up on the other side of the bed. The little redhead begged the other one to play and he couldn't help but chuckle at her antics. It wasn't until she suggested making a snowman did the blonde get up. They were soon racing through the stage into an empty room. The read head who he found out was Anna started jumping around begging her to do the magic. He leaned in closer to see a snowball form just above her hands and shoot into the air exploding into snowflakes. It was beautiful honestly. 'Was the queen making the magic?' He thought. The girls began playing and soon Anna was jumping from one pile of snow to the next but Elsa was having trouble keeping up and she begged her to slow down. She slipped on her own ice as Anna jumped above empty air. Elsa reached out in desperation and snow shot from her hand. Though in reality snow just passed by the girl. The redhead quickly fumbled to put a fake white streak in her hair and then laid still. Elsa ran up to her and cradled her in her arms, "Mama, Papa!" She cried as the entire room froze over, "It's ok Anna. I've got you!"

He heard people struggling to open the door and when they burst through the door the man yelled, "Elsa what have you done!? This is getting out of hand!"

"It was an accident! I'm sorry!" She cried out.

Her mother held Anna in her hands and looked at her husband, "She's ice cold!"

"I know where we need to go." He replied. After rummaging through some books they were off a trail of ice following them and soon a little blonde boy and his deer looking thing. Soon they were in a field surrounded by round rocks. He was confused until they began to roll towards them. They popped into human like creatures and the entire crowd began to mutter about trolls. 'I knew they existed! Now how did they get them to do a play?' They healed the girl but took away all memories of her sister's magic. Then he showed little Elsa an image he said, "You're power will only grow. You must learn to control it. There is great beauty in it. But also great danger, fear will be your enemy!" He said as her own future image was destroyed. She ran to her father hiding her young face. 'That was cruel to show her that when she's so young.' Hiccup thought. Her father began to speak, "She can learn to control it. Until then we will limit the staff, shut the gates, reduce her contact with people, and keep her powers secret from everyone including Anna." He said as a young Elsa disappeared behind a door and Anna looked on in sadness. 'Was this all really for the best?' Music began playing and the little girl began knocking and singing begging her sister to come out and play. It then showed Elsa accidently freezing her window and her father giving her gloves, "Remember conceal it..."

"Don't feel it. Don't let it show." The young girl finished and he couldn't help but scoff at them. That wasn't controlling her powers that was denying they were there!

A different girl a little older but still supposed to be Anna slid into view knocking on the door. Still begging to see her sister. He did laugh at the girls antics. He couldn't help it, but the laughter stopped when it went to the new Elsa. The wall was frozen behind her, "I'm scared it's getting stronger!" She cried to her parents.

"Calm down getting upset only makes it worse." He said reaching out towards her.

She backed away holding her arms to her body, "Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you!" She begged. Her parents looked at each other in pain not sure what to do.

Soon an older Anna, honestly older than the Anna it seemed she was playing, slid into view again. She paused at her sister's door but decided not to knock. She ran to her parents giving them a hug, "See you in 2weeks." She said.

Then Elsa saw them off separately of course. She bowed and asked, "Do you have to go?"

"You'll be fine Elsa." He said but the ship never made it and it was lost at sea.

Anna came walking up to Elsa's door and knocked quietly, "Elsa, I know you're in there..." She began to sing, "People are asking where you've been. They say have courage and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in." She begged, "We only have each other. It just you and me, what are we gonna do. Do you wanna build a snowman?" She asked while a tear dripped down her cheek. Then they showed Elsa with her back to the door and her entire room frozen over even the snowflakes were frozen midair.

"Three years later." The narrator announced and the stage became a bustle of people talking about coronation day and the queen coming of age. A shrimpy little man seemed to only want to gain power. Soon another song was being sung and it was weird to see the difference in the sisters one couldn't wait for the gates to open and the other couldn't wait till they closed again. Elsa seemed rigid and cold as if she was terrified to express any emotion at all. Anna met a guy Elsa got through the coronation without anyone noticing. The party started and the sisters were getting along Elsa even seemed to lighten up a little until Anna mentioned leaving the gates open. Elsa shut down immediately and Anna ran off to this Hans, which honestly he didn't like so far. 'I like crazy, he says. No man likes crazy.' They were running off to Elsa to ask for her blessing of their marriage, 'You've gotta be kidding me!' He thought. A fight broke out and Anna got a hold of Elsa's glove. She begged Anna to give it back but she didn't listen. She kept bombarding her with questions she couldn't answer when she was almost out of the room she turned and yelled, "I said enough, Anna!" Waving her gloveless hand in front of her creating a barrier of ice spikes. She looked panicked she didn't mean for that to happen. The shrimpy man threw some accusations around and Elsa was out the door and in the courtyard in moments but there were people everywhere congratulating and praising. She backed up into a fountain and accidentally froze it. The man Hiccup was really beginning to hate ran out telling them to stop her. "Please stay back. Just stay back!" She begged as she accidentally sent an ice blast at the man and made him slip. He began screaming monster and she started running again. She froze the water surrounding the castle as she ran over it and into the mountains. Anna went after her and left Hans in charge, 'idiot' he thought. After that the focus was on the ice mountain and at the very top stood Elsa and she began to sing, "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a foot print to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen." She sang sadly, "The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal don't feel. Don't let them know. Well now they know!" She said throwing her glove to the wind. "Let it go! Let it go. Can't hold back anymore. Let it go let it go turn my back and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say let the storm rage on." She let her cloak fly into the wind, "The cold never bothered me anyways." She said with a smirk. It was during this song that he began to like the queen and he could see an alliance. "It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small and the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!" She began to run, "it's time see what I can do. to test the limits and break through. No right no wrong no rules for me! I'm free!" She sang while creating a flawless staircase. "Let it go let it go. I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go let it go. You'll never see me cry!" She sang reaching the end of the staircase. "Here I stand and here I stay." She said stomping the ground and created a giant ice snow flake. "Let the storm rage on." She sang as a giant ice construct began to take form. "My power flurries thought the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. I'm never going back. The past is in the past!" She said throwing her crown away and letting down her hair in a simple braid. She left the front of the castle open so we could see her creation and it was breathtaking. It had the entire crowd gasping in amazement. Who was this mysterious queen doing the magic behind the scenes. "Let it go let it go. When I'll rise like the break of dawn." She sang beginning to redo her dress. "Let it go let it go. That perfect girl is gone." The new Elsa came into the light and it was a whole new girl and she was breathtaking. As beautiful as the castle that surrounded her. "Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage on!" She belted out. "The cold never bothered me anyway." She sang and flipped her ice cape behind her swaying her hips and closing the doors and walls from view with a simple flick of her wrist. Hiccup was beginning to like this kingdom and its rulers until he scoffed at himself all he's seen so far is a play he hasn't even seen the real princess and queen yet. Hiccup watched the rest of the play when her sister finally reached the castle with the help of Sven and Kristoff. And yes a walking talking snowman named Olaf. Elsa didn't even realize she had set off a winter in the middle of summer in her panic her powers shot out and hit Anna in the chest, 'beware the frozen heart. What's going to happen?' Elsa created a giant snowman making them leave. After jumping off a giant cliff to escape they realized Anna's hair was turning white and Kristoff rushed her off to get help. They made it to the trolls again almost got married and was told she had ice in her heart and would turn to solid ice if not melted with an act of true love. They were soon rushing off to find Hans. Hans was currently at the ice castle looking for Anna but was soon attacked by the giant snowman as well. Two men got past and ran to attack Elsa. She begged them to stop begged them to leave her alone but they shot an arrow at her anyways. She held her hands in front of her face and unconsciously created an ice shield stopping it just in time. Suddenly the men were on the defensive and Elsa had them trapped. Hans came running in telling her not to be the monster they feared her to be and she stopped her attack instantly. But the men did not he tried to shoot her but Hans moved his hand just in time. The arrow hit the chandelier though and it came crashing to the ground as Elsa ran she fell to the floor knocked out. It was dark for a few minutes and then a stage that looked like a prison cell came into view where Elsa was sleeping she groggily woke up and ran to the small window only to be stopped by chains and metal that covered her hands completely. She looked out the window in worry to see the frozen harbor and heavy snow storm, "oh no... Arendelle." She said softly with worry. The door opened and Hans walked in. She begged him to let her go. And he asked her to stop the winter. "Don't you see. I can't!" She said begging for him to see that this was all an accident. He left leaving little hope for Elsa.

Hans was pacing the castle saying he was going back out to find Anna. 'Maybe he really did care about the girl.' he thought. The others begged him to stay saying he was all the kingdom had. Just then Anna came running in hair completely white and begged Hans to kiss her. They all left them alone as she explained what happened and her need for a true loves kiss. "Oh Anna..." He whispered leaning in closely when he was almost there he stopped, "If only somebody loved you." He said standing up.

"Y-you said you loved me..." She said shivering. He began explaining his evil plot to try and take over Arendelle, while putting out the fire to try and freeze Anna quicker. At the end she still looked up at him fiercely and growled out, "You're no match for Elsa!" 'They are definitely Vikings.' Hiccup thought.

"No you're no match for Elsa. I'm the hero who's going to save Arendelle from destruction." He said locking Anna in the ice cold room alone to die. He stumbled out to the council men and told them Anna was killed by Elsa and that he sentenced her to death for treason. Olaf found Anna and set her free as well as relighting the fire. They discussed what love meant and discovered that Kristoff loved Anna. 'Well at least liked her I don't think 2-3 days is enough to love someone.' They began to wander out to the fijord to catch up with Kristoff and Sven. Elsa broke out of her prison and created a horrible blizzard. She began wandering around the fijord like the others trying to find her much deserved freedom. It was complete chaos and Anna was beginning to turn to ice. Hans caught up with Elsa as she tried to run she begged him to take care of Anna. He told her Anna was dead because of Elsa. The blonde fell into immediate despair halting the blizzard and snowflakes midair. Kristoff and Anna were finally able to see each other. They began to run/stumble in Anna's case towards each other. Anna stopped seeing Elsa on the ground and Hans pulling his sword. She looked back at Kristoff her last chance at melting the ice in her heart. She turned away running to her sister's aid blocking the sword with her hand just as fog lifted throwing Hans back and leaving a perfect ice sculpture of Anna.

Elsa turned around finally and saw the ice sculpture, "Anna! Anna no! No no no no no." She said running her hand affectionately over the ice sculpture's cheeks. That's when Hiccup realized it was actually Anna becoming solid ice. She hugged Anna desperately and cried as everyone looked on in sadness. Suddenly something began to happen and the ice sculpture began to melt revealing Anna! Elsa grabbed hold of her sister in disbelief, "You sacrificed yourself for me?" She asked.

"Of course I did, I love you!" Anna said.

Olaf lifted his head, "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" he said proudly.

"Love?" Elsa asked herself.

"Elsa?"

"Of course love!" She said as she began to unfreeze all of Arendelle bringing back summer. She created a small snow flurry for Olaf and soon was creating an ice skating ring for everyone to have fun in. She was playing with her sister again an vowing to never shut the gates. The play ended and the audience burst into applause and chanting long live queen Elsa. The narrator bowed introducing the characters, "And finally Queen Elsa and Princess Anna couldn't be played better. Give it up for our queen and princess's beautiful acting!" He said as the two women walked on stage Elsa looked slightly embarrassed 'and gorgeous. Ah! Stop it, Hiccup!" Anna on the other hand waved and blew kisses to the crowd. The cast disappeared behind the stage and the crowd broke up. Hiccup began to wander about the crowd and think about the story that was just told. He was looking out over the fijord when a tall burly man walked up beside him, "Chief." He said in acknowledgement.

Hiccup turned to the man, "Hello Johan."

"So..."

"So..." He said pausing,"It seems she did create a blizzard in the middle of summer." The man began to fidget, "And she actually did create a walking talking snow man who likes warm hugs apparently." The man cleared his throat and continues to fidget, "And she did in fact turn her sister to solid ice..."

Johan lowered his head, "Well?..." He asked.

"Thank you Johan." The older man looked up and then down a little at his chief with a smile.

-/-

Anna was searching the town for someone who looked, well viking like. She finally found Johan on an empty road looking over the pier. He was looking down on a man who was significantly smaller than him yet average height for most men here though he was skinnier. As Anna watched the men she thought it was funny how Johan seemed to be giving him so much respect; considering he was so much smaller than him. Then she realized he was also dressed like him. 'No way! It couldn't be!' She thought but Johan's words came back to her, "He's not what most people expect of a viking." She began to run over to the two, "Johan!" She called making the two men turn to her in surprise. She quickly reached them. She curtsied, "Princess Anna of Arendelle." She said introducing herself to the wiry man.

Hiccup bowed in return, "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III head chief of the viking Archipelago." He said in return.

She jumped up and down, "Oh I was right!" He looked over at Johan eyebrow raised. 'He was kinda cute. Though I'm totally happy with Kristoff.' "Um well head chief Hiccup." She said feeling proud for holding back the giggle, "We were actually about to start a meeting... Well not a meeting a talking? A gathering. If you'd like to join us?" Hiccup nodded his head as she grabbed hold of his arm and started dragging him though town, "This is so exciting!" She said as he barely missed a pole. 'She is definitely of viking decent with that enthusiasm and energy.' He thought running for dear life. 'I don't think she'd stop even if I was being dragged behind her.' He thought as he followed the crazy redhead keeping his hand hostage.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the characters or their original stories!

Ch.7

Elsa nervously stood outside her meeting room. She wished Anna was here with her. Though she was older Anna had always been the bolder of the two. At least Kristoff was here. She had started to see him as part of her family and a good friend, "Don't worry you'll do great, besides your older than both of those girls. And more authority." Kristoff said beside her.

"I know..." She sighed looking behind her at the empty hallway.

"Hey, don't worry she'll probably come bursting in any minute now!" He said with a smirk.

Elsa smiled back at him and nodded her head. She grabbed hold of the handle and opened revealing herself to her awaiting guests. They all turned to stare at her and these were the times she was glad for her mask. Instead of looking anxious she was sure she looked calm and collected. To her right was princess Rapunzel of Corona and her new husband prince Eugene. On the left was princess Merida of DunBroch. A look in her eyes and she could tell she was as wild as her hair. A guard sat behind her though he was already asleep. She wasn't sure if she was thankful or disappointed to not see the viking chief. She walked around to the head of the table. "Thank you all for coming it truly means a lot to us. I have asked you here and your kingdoms specifically because-"

The doors burst open, "Sorry I'm late!" Anna burst out abruptly coming to a halt. The person she was dragging behind wasn't quite prepared. It looked like one leg stopped but the other kept going causing him to slip and fall on his back hitting his head.

Elsa's eyes widened, "Anna!"

"Eep, I'm sorry!"

Elsa rushed over just as hiccup began to sit up rubbing his head. "I'm so sorry my sister can be a little over zealous at times. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm-" he stopped as he looked up realizing he was at perfect eye level to stare at the slit in her dress. Correction avoid looking at her dress slit. He cleared his throat blushing and averting his eyes, "I'm fine. I was always clumsy in general but then you add the peg leg into it..." He said lifting his leg and gesturing with his hand for emphasis and letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Oh my god!" Anna burst out, "I d-didn't know! I'm so sorry!"

"Anna!" Elsa practically whined losing her queenly facade for a second.

There was complete silence and tension until laughter and a snort could be heard, "You make quite the entrance don't cha?" Merida said between her fit of laughter. Which made Rapunzel and Eugene begin laughing.

Kristoff helped Hiccup up and apologized for Anna as well saying he'd been there. Feeling more at ease with the tension gone Elsa turned to the new comer. She looked him over not exactly sure who he was; or why Anna felt the need to drag him here in the first place. She slightly bowed to him, "I'm queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Oh um, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd head chief of the Vikings." He said bowing deeply and then popping back up.

Elsa took a half step back looking him over again in surprise, "You're the-" her queenly facade slipping again.

Again Merida's laughter filled the room, "Hiccup Horrendous!"

Hiccup chuckled along, "What can I say? Vikings have a horrible naming sense."

Elsa was glad for the distraction giving her time to collect herself. With all the laughter in the room she felt more comfortable and she guessed she had Hiccup to thank for that. "As I was saying before thank you all for coming." She said taking a seat. "I contacted your kingdoms specifically because you have had some magical incident happen in your kingdom or something of only legends." She said looking at the three. "Though the play was a silly idea of my sister's-"

"Oh that's me!" Anna said raising her hand.

"It was a useful way to explain to my people why the gates were closed for so long; and it was a useful way to banish any false rumors you may have heard. Everything that happened last summer was an accident, but I am in control now. But because of what happened Arendelle lost a few allies and trade partners. I asked you here because I was hoping you would understand magic doesn't always go as you plan and it can take a while to truly understand."

"Well, I can definitely understand that!" Merida piped up.

Elsa smiled growing a little more confident, "I'm not asking you to make any kind of decision right now but I'm asking you to consider us as a possible ally. The spring celebration will be going on for the rest of the week. I have rooms available here, but if you're uncomfortable with those arrangements you can stay at any hotel you'd like. Enjoy yourselves and enjoy Arendelle. And please consider my offer." She said looking all of the visitors in the eye. She couldn't help but pause at Hiccup his eyes were the greenest she'd ever seen. As if they held the forest themselves. "If you'd like I can give you a tour of the castle and Arendelle."

Rapunzel was the first to speak, "Elsa- oh I mean queen Elsa, we are family. When I left to come here my mother said do everything I could to help you. And believe me I do understand what it's like to have magic. We are and will always be your allies, your family, your friends." She said reaching out and grabbing Elsa's hand.

Elsa smiled, "Thank you, that truly means a lot." She said squeezing her hand. She turned to the others.

"Um well I can't necessarily make that decision I would have to get my father's permission first and I don't think I should make that decision so quickly." Merida replied in her thick accent.

Elsa nodded her head, "I understand." The only one who hadn't spoken was Hiccup. All eyes turned towards him.

"I would at least like a few days to consider. Though I would enjoy a tour. It'd probably be nice to actually see the castle rather than just wiz past." He said looking over at Anna. Which made the group chuckle.

"Thank you everyone again." Elsa said standing up, "We can start with a tour if you'd like?"

Though Elsa had offered the tour Anna quickly took the lead followed closely by Kristoff. Rapunzel and Eugene were holding hands behind her. Merida walked behind them looking around her. In the very back was Elsa with Hiccup walking beside her. They walked in silence Hiccup looking around him. He seemed extremely interested in the paintings as well as any sort of mechanical objects like the grandfather clocks. He seemed to want to stop at times but didn't want to get left behind. She finally broke the silence between them, "I am really sorry for the accident earlier."

He looked over as if he had forgot she was there, "It's alright. I would've made a fool of myself one way or another your sister just helped." He said chuckling which made Elsa giggle too. He gave her his crooked smile. He liked her laugh. Merida slowed down walking beside Hiccup.

"That's a fancy leg ya got there." She said pointing down to his peg leg.

"Uh, thanks. I made it myself." He said. Looking at the redhead.

"I'm Merida princess of DunBroch. My father might like something like that. You can barely even see a limp!"

"Ah, Hiccup-"

"The viking, I heard. You know my dad said he ran into a viking once." She said.

"Really?" He asked nervously not sure if it was a good or bad thing.

"Yeah. He said he had wandered far north, farther than anyone had gone before. And through the mist he saw a beautiful green island. Him and his men journeyed onto land. Before they could get too far a few men blocked their path. They were huge men and the biggest of them all stepped forward. He had long red hair and a red beard. He had a long tunic with chain mail on it and a long brown fur cape. Every inch of him covered in muscle standing at least 7 feet tall." She said having Elsa and Hiccup enthralled. 'Could it be?' Hiccup thought. "My father's men prepared themselves for the worst. The man stood confidently gripping his axe he called out, 'I am Stoick the Vast chief of the viking tribe of Berk! This land is not safe! Horrible beasts roam this place, return to your home and safety!'

My father was doubtful so he replied, 'Then how do you survive here?'

'Because we know how to fight the Devils.' My father's doubts were gone when he heard the terrible roar from the forest. Stoick looked back at the forest then back at my dad. 'Go now! My men will hold them back.'

'But you could die?'

'We're Vikings.' The chief said, 'It's an occupational hazard.' Hearing another roar my father and his men ran back to their boats fleeing from the territory never knowing what happened to the Viking chief and the monstrous beasts roaming the far north! Rahhh!" She ended the story attempting to scare them by jumping and 'roaring' which she slightly succeeded in. She laughed loudly, "I've heard that story so many times but now I'm startin to believe it's true. So where you from then?"

He laughed, "Actually Berk. Though where your father landed wasn't Berk I think that's actually Fire breath island. Which is far south of Berk the chief was probably on an expedition before I was even born. After the chief met your father." He said pointing to Merida, "He returned home got married had a baby boy who looked nothing like him." She looked him over and doubted how big Stoick the vast truly was.

"The chief was a huge man and your description of him was spot on."

"So... What was the beast?" She asked. He looked around and realized the whole group had stopped how long they'd been there he hadn't known but they were all staring at him.

"Um.. That's kind of a long story..." He said.

"And I'm guessin we all have long stories here." Merida said rolling her eyes. Hiccup looked around nervously at all the eyes on him, "If it makes ya feel better I'll tell ya mine first." She said with a sigh.

"We do have a sitting room around the corner." Anna added most interested in Hiccup's story and the dragons. They followed her to the room getting comfy in the couches and chair. Rapunzel and Eugene took one love seat while Kristoff and Anna took the other. Merida took the chair near the fireplace leaving one last love seat that Hiccup and Elsa sat on.

"I guess we should begin with my first memory. It was my 4th birthday and we were celebrating in a beautiful meadow in our kingdom. It's the day I got my first bow. And the first time I ever saw a will o' the wisp. They're tiny blue little people. People's soul which lead you to yer destiny." She began telling her tail with gusto. Hiccup could tell she had told it many times. (the story is just the movie brave.) He could tell she hated the life of a princess. Hated the responsibilities and restrictions. They laughed at her antics and her brothers. They all grew quiet at when her mother almost became a bear forever and they practically cheered when she changed back. They were glad to hear that things changed for her and they she was allowed more freedom to be herself. Merida's personality was strong and wild like a Vikings. He suspected she would probably love to fly. For some reason he found himself wondering if Elsa would like to fly.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes taking in Merida's story. 'She almost turned her mother into a bear so she wouldn't have to get married.' He thought. But because of it all she learned her lesson and so did her mother I guess.

"Um I know you were supposed to go next... Uh head chief? But do you mind if I go first?" Rapunzel asked.

He smiled she didn't seem to know what to address him as, "You can just call me Hiccup but if you feel the need to add a title you can just call me chief. And yes you can go first."

Rapunzel smiled she scrunched up her face, "Now where to begin." She pondered.

Instead it was Eugene who started, "I guess it all begins with the sun. Once upon a time a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. And from that droplet grew a magical golden flower. An old woman found the flower and would sing to it making herself young again. Centuries passed and a hop skip and a boat ride away a kingdom grew ruled by a beloved queen and king. The queen was pregnant but sick... Very sick and that's when people start looking for a miracle. The kingdom began to search for the magic flower which the old woman, mother Gothel, had kept hidden so she would be young forever. She made a mistake leaving the flower uncovered allowing the guards to find it. The magic healed the queen and a beautiful little girl was born with bright blonde hair, I'll give you hint that's Rapunzel." They looked at Rapunzel confused by her brown hair. "The king and queen set off a single floating lantern in celebration. But soon mother Gothel snuck into the castle and tried to cut a strand of Rapunzel's hair. When she did though the strand turned brown and lost its power. Seeing no other choice Gothel stole the child and kept her hidden in a tower raising her as her own. Keeping a close eye so she'd never lose her flower again!"

Rapunzel jumped in now, "But the walls of those towers couldn't keep everything out. Every year on my birthday my real parents would light hundreds of lanterns in hope that I would come home to them." She began the rest of her story on the day before her 18th birthday when she left the tower. Eugene jumped in when he felt it was necessary. Rapunzel's story made them feel bad they had all had difficulty but none as great as Rapunzel. None of them had been kidnapped locked in a tower and raised by some psycho who was using them for their power. Never even allowed to feel the grass or a summer breeze. Elsa was the only one able to relate being locked in her room for most of her life. But even though her parents didn't necessarily know how to handle it they still loved her. She wondered what the girl would look like with 70ft of long golden hair it was so short now.

Elsa looked over shocked when Hiccup began to speak. "I'm sorry for all you had to go through. Vikings have an old saying 'the past brought us to where we are today.' If you hadn't gone through the hardships of your past you may not have become the kind, humble, and brave leader you are today..." He said. The entire group grew silent who would they be if their lives had been different. "As for me I guess I have two stories. The first one is how I ended a 300 year war between the Vikings and the beasts that roamed the northern Archipelago. The second one is years later the story of how I became chief." They grew interested he stopped a 300 year war. "I was 15 and it was just a normal night on Berk. Berk Is twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word? Sturdy." He said describing the village. "It's been there for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunset. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have..." He paused dramatically everyone leaning in for the revelation. "Dragons! …" he said. They all gasped except Anna and Elsa. "As you know I'm Hiccup. Horrible name I know, but it's not the worst. Vikings believe a horrible name scares off gnomes and trolls." Merida laughed. "As I said it was a normal night on Berk so we were experiencing a dragon raid. I ran to my post as everyone yelled at me to get back inside. My nickname back them was Hiccup the useless." Elsa frowned, 'that's rather cruel.' "As I was running the chief grabbed hold of me by the back of my collar. He was a huge man standing at least 7 ft tall every inch of him muscle. 'What is he doing out? What are you doing out?' he yelled at me and set me on the ground as he attacked a dragon. His name was Stoic the Vast. They say he popped a dragons head clean off when he was only a baby. Do I believe it yes I do." He began to describe the rest of the night and battle as well as describing the dragons. They all sounded terrifying. "But the most feared dragon of all is the one no one has ever seen we call it the nightfury! It never shows itself, never steals food and never ever misses." He said describing the quick destruction of their watch tower. "As I said lots of new buildings." Which made the group chuckle. But the sweetest sounding one was Elsa's. He told every part of the story even the embarrassing parts just to hear that laugh. Like how he ran screaming from the monstrous nightmare. He described the chief punching, beating, and winning the fight against the beast. "Oh and there one more thing I forgot to mention. Chief Stoic the vast was my father." He said describing their conversation which pretty much summed up their relationship. Everyone seemed against him. Telling him to go home and stay in the house as if he would destroy anything he touched. But he ignored them and was soon wandering the forest in search of a downed dragon. "I couldn't believe my luck I mean who manages to lose an entire dragon." Hiccup burst out and Elsa couldn't help but find herself laughing again. He described his meeting and his attempt to kill the dragon. His desperate want to be a viking and failing. He made his way home and was forced into dragon training. He shared his near death experiences in the ring and getting to know the nightfury which led to him coming face to face with it. All the women gagged when he told them about the fish.

Eugene and kristoff shrugged, "I would have done it." Kristoff said. Anna looked at him like he was a whole new person, "Hey if it's in between eating the fish and being blasted by a dragon..."

"I'd eat the fish." Eugene finished.

"Well it was through trial and error that day that I finally gained the trust of my nightfury Toothless." He described his realization that Toothless would probably die unable to fly. He made a prosthetic fin for toothless and learned to fly him! He used what he learned with toothless to help him in dragon training gaining him the respect of the other Vikings. It was like he had a whole new life instead of people avoiding him like the plague the village flocked around him. His father came home people crammed on one ship that barely made it to harbor. He described his attempt to run away, Astrid stopping him, and finding the dragon's island. After he tried to show his village the kindness of dragons his father yelled at him and he accidentally let the dragon island slip, "My father decided to go find the island and I tried to stop him but he threw me aside and as I was laying there he said, 'You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a viking. You're not my son...' He said turning around yelling at the men to ready the ships and slamming the door." Hiccup paused as they all looked on with sympathy.

All of a sudden his hand felt cold. He looked down confused only to see a small area of ice that spread to his fingers. Elsa looked down as well and moved her hand shocked at what she had done. She hadn't meant to. No one else had noticed the small patch of ice. Hiccup looked at her giving a small half smile. He knew her emotions fueled her powers so for her that was the greatest sign of sympathy. He continued his story including his father's realization of his foolishness after the giant alpha dragon emerged. And then Stoic's rescue of Hiccup and Toothless, and his apology to Hiccup. He told his one on one battle with the giant and win. "The last thing

I remember is falling into the giant fiery blast with Toothless desperately trying to reach me." He explained the Vikings finding Toothless. "I woke up in my living room with Toothless jumping around in excitement. I went to get up and realized it... I lost part of my leg. I tried to walk but stumbled and toothless caught me. I hobbled to the door only to slam it I thought we were under attack but when I opened it again I realized no one was fighting the dragons and Vikings were working together... All because I couldn't, I wouldn't kill a dragon." He said. They all looked him with respect.

"That's quite the story." Merida said.

"I don't know how your next story can top this one." Anna said. He smiled at the group. Elsa knew it had to be a good.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own any of the characters or the song

Ch.9

They all looked at Hiccup expectantly. "Well..." Rapunzel asked impatiently.

"Hm..." He looked around, "I wasn't sure you'd want to hear it." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, bloody hell you know that's not the case." Merida spat out.

"What happened with the dragons!" Anna asked.

"And Berk!" Rapunzel piped up.

"And Astrid?" Eugene asked giving him his smolder.

He laughed at their excitement and he wondered how he could have been so worried about coming here. "Well I guess if you want to hear it... This... is the new Berk. The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere." Elsa chuckled at that. No one even knew about them "Granted, it may not look like much, but it packs more than a few surprises. Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. You see, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer... a little something we like to call-" he paused making them all lean in again. Elsa could tell he was enjoying himself. "DRAGON RACING!" He said giving a brief description of the game and the influence on Berkians. "Now, dragons used to be a bit of a problem in Berk, but that was five years ago. Now, they've all moved in. And, really, why wouldn't they? We have custom stables... all-you-can-eat feeding stations... a full service dragon wash. Even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself." He said and they suspected it was his idea "Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger." He said pointedly looking at the group for emphasis. "While all my friends were dragon racing. I was off exploring new lands and avoiding my dad." He left out his flight suit not wanting to share his most prized invention. "I crash landed into a new island." He described his playful banter with Toothless and his map.

"Wait... Wait... Wait... You didn't really name the island itchy armpit did you?" Anna asked in a fit of giggles which soon started a roomful of laughter.

"We'll say it's a place holder until I can come up with something else."

"Hiccupville would be better than that." Merida said.

"Actually already taken." He said. He began to describe Astrid flying up to him. And their conversation. 'Why would he not want to be chief.' He followed some smoke and found out about some crazy maniac creating a dragon army. He saved stormfly and traveled home to tell his father what he had found. This caused the chief to go in an uproar and Hiccup to run off again. He got himself 'captured' but was soon 'rescued'. "My father said something I will never forget, 'Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with.' But back then I didn't listen... I thought I could change the world..." He described what happened with the crazy dragon lady. "She crawled closer to me and when I backed up she saw my tiny scar right here." He pointed to it. "And whispered my name. I asked if I knew her and she took off her helmet and said, 'no you were only a babe... But a mother never forgets!" The entire room gasped. He explained his confusion since he was told she was dead. She explained his scar and how she was stolen away. He told about his day with her (except the flight suit) and her apology. He told her about Drago and his plan to change his mind his mom refused and he planned to run again. Until his father stopped him. He tried to tell him of his mother's survival but his father of course didn't listen. He stubbornly charged ahead until his eyes fell on Valka. "I thought he would scream or yell, so did my mother. Instead he surprised us all; he simply said, 'You're as beautiful as the day I lost you.' And kissed her." He described his excitement and his father telling him to settle down. "My mom was anxious and my father began to whistle he whispered, 'It's our song... Remember?" Hiccup wasn't much of a singer, but his voice wasn't as horrible as Gobber's. "I'll swim and sail on savage seas. With never fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you would marry me. No scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey home. If you will promise me your heart. And love." He stopped about to explain how his mother sang the next part, when Anna's beautiful voice jumped in, "And love me for eternity." She sang a bit nervously, "My dearest one my darling dear."

"Your mighty words astound me! But I've no need for mighty deeds, when I feel your arms around me." Rapunzel sang joining in.

Hiccup smiled, "But I would bring you rings of gold. I'd even sing you poetry. And I would keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me."

"I have no use for rings of gold." Anna sang.

"I care not for your poetry." Merida sang finally joining in.

"I only want your hand to hold." Rapunzel sang to Eugene grabbing hold of his hand.

"I only want you near me." Hiccup sang. Elsa laughed and began clapping and singing along with everyone else. Except Kristoff and Eugene who seemed to be the only ones to not know the song. "To love and kiss to sweetly hold. For the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrow's and delights. I'll keep your laugh inside me. I'll swim and sail a savage sea with never fear of drowning. I'd gladly ride the waves so white and you will marry me." They all sang bursting into a fit of laughter. 'Maybe they all have a little viking in them.' Hiccup thought. He returned to the story and the battle that took place. They were doing well even though they only had about 10 people against an entire army! That is until another alpha came and killed their own taking control of all the dragons. Hiccup tried to stop Drago and talk some sense into him. But he was a ruthless man who only wanted power. He took control of Toothless and sent him to kill Hiccup! Right as he was about to blast him Stoic jumped in the way taking the blast himself. "My father died that day." The whole room gasped. And looked sullen. He described his funeral and his admittance to why he didn't want to be chief. He never thought he could be good enough. He never felt like he could fill his father's place. "My mother she told me my father always said I would become the strongest of them all. She said I have the heart of a chief but the soul of a dragon. Only I could bring our two worlds together. That that was my destiny. I knew I couldn't continue to wallow in sadness I had to go back and save Berk. The only dragons left were the babies since they don't listen to anyone. That included us so it wasn't the safest trip. When I got home the dragon army was already there taking control of every dragon on Berk and causing a good amount of destruction. My people were scared and it takes a lot to scare a viking but when they saw me they cheered with newfound hope. I went to Toothless which Drago was now riding while telling the others to distract the alpha." He described him winning Toothless back and getting Drago away from the alpha. He thought he had won but then he was frozen. He was blasted out by a now glowing Toothless who challenged the alpha all to protect Hiccup. "I begged Drago to end this now after winning all the other dragons. He screamed back, 'NEVER!' With that a barrage of dragon fire from every dragon hit the alpha. Just as he was about to fight back completely unharmed toothless shot him breaking off his tusk. The alpha disappeared into the ocean Drago on his back drowning him. I came down to the people and the old wise woman rubbed her finger in ash and marked my forehead with the chief symbol. Gobber called out, 'The chief has returned!' And chants of long live the chief rang through Berk, just like that I was chief. I know we may be small in numbers, but we are the voice of peace. What ever crazy evil forces come against us we will always win. We have something they will never have... We have our dragons!" He bellowed out.

Elsa thought about the man sitting next to her. He managed so save his entire village at the age of 15. At 15 he changed an entire nations way of thinking. At 20 he continued to change his home and make alliances with other viking tribes. He was amazing.

"So you and Astrid? You must be married by now!" Anna asked cheerfully.

"Ha. Funny thing is me and Astrid broke up... Now she's dating Eret..." Hiccup said awkwardly.

"Oh I'm sorry." Anna said mentally chastising herself. Why did she always have to stick her foot in her mouth?

"I have to say you are quite the man with quite the story." Elsa said with a small smile. Hiccup returned it with a shy half smile. Suddenly a plan was forming in Anna's head.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

They were all chit chatting about their stories and lives. Hiccup turned to Elsa, "It seems you've done a good job here."

She blushed, "I wish I could take credit... All I did is send out invitations."

He gave a half smile, "And none of us would be here right now if you hadn't."

"I'm sorry about the ice..." She said looking at him. Hiccup only smiled and shook his head as if there was no reason to apologize. She couldn't help but smile back. She finally looked around at the rest of the group. "Um though I hate to interrupt, we do have a tour to finish..."

"Oh, right!" Anna said, "There's so much more to see! Come on!" She exclaimed jumping up and heading to the door. "Well come on!" She said looking at the group giving them no choice but to follow.

They left the room and began to follow Anna around again. She got to the stairs and slid down the banister instead of walking. Elsa cringed, why couldn't she ever act like a princess? But to her surprise Rapunzel slid down after her. Their men shrugged and followed them down. "Well if everyone's doin it!" Merida smiled laughing the whole way down.

Elsa took the first step down the stairs when Hiccup stopped her, "You're not really gonna walk down now!?" He said sitting on the hand rail.

She looked at him, "A queen does not slide down the banister."

"A queen may not but what would Elsa do?" He asked but she didn't answer, "All those people are royalty and they slid... Some times you just gotta let it go." Hiccup said with a smirk letting go of his hold and beginning to slide. And for the first time in her life she slid down the banister after him. Because of her icy dress she caught up quickly to Hiccup. They were nearing the end when she heard Hiccup's exasperated voice, "And bad thing..." She realized with Hiccup's foot he'd have a hard time landing on the slick floors. Just as he shot off the end she created a snow pile that he landed in and she quickly followed.

Anna was in shock. Never in her entire life had Elsa slid down after her. She began to worry until the two popped out of the snow laughing. Which of course made the entire group laugh. They managed to climb their way out of the snow. Hiccup brushing the snow off until Elsa removed the snow from herself and him with a simple flick of her wrist. She turned to the snow pile which Rapunzel was walking up to. "So pretty..." She said looking at it as if it was the most amazing thing. She reached out her hand touching it, "But cold!"

"Is this the first time you've ever seen snow?" Elsa asked.

"Well Corona's the kingdom of the sun. We don't ever get snow." Elsa smiled and created a small snow storm just above the group. Rapunzel looked around her with the biggest smile on her face. She began to twirl around excitedly. They all began to play when Hiccup formed a snowball throwing it at Elsa hitting her squarely in the back.

Elsa turned toward Hiccup eyebrow raised, "You dare challenge the SNOW Queen?" She asked forming 5 snow balls at once which floated around her. He gulped and jumped behind the snow pile as they went whizzing by his head.

"Snowball fight!" Merida yelled forming a snowball and throwing it at Kristoff.

"Uh... What's a snowball?" Rapunzel asked as a ball of snow went flying past her head, "Oh... Snowball! Now how do you make one. Eep!" She ducked as three more came flying her way.

"Come on blondie!" Eugene called as the two ducked behind another snow pile that had formed in the room. The two looked over too see Anna hiding as well forming an arsenal. She looked over as she readied her arm to throw a snowball at them.

"Wait! Wait! Can you at least show me how to make one first!" Rapunzel begged.

Anna's arm relaxed as she began to giggle. "Alright I guess we can form an alliance." She said as she gave instructions for the perfect snowball. "Now that you've made the snowball all you have to do is aim and throw." Rapunzel peeked her head up and threw the snowball at Merida. It fell pathetically on the ground coming nowhere near it's target.

Anna began to giggle, "hehe guess I don't got that part down yet..." Rapunzel said.

Just then Kristoff came sliding behind the snow pile, "Oh you form an alliance with them, but throw a snowball in my face?" He asked Anna.

"Are you kidding they would have been covered head to toe in snow if I hadn't of helped them."

Kristoff looked down at himself several patches of snow on him where he'd been hit. "With your sister, any of us could be covered in snow." He folded his arms, "I don't think we have a chance at winning."

"Don't say that! We have the best chance right now! It's 6 against 1!"

"Um but I think your sister can make more than 6 snowballs at once." Rapunzel piped up.

Merida rolled into the conversation (literally), "Man, your sister really is the snow queen."

"Well it is her element." A voice said behind them making the group jump and turn only to see Hiccup, "I'm proposing an alliance are only chance in victory is in numbers." He said seriously.

"Hey! That's what I said!" Anna whined.

"Well then I suppose we're all agreed already." He said smiling at the group, "We should try all attacking at once. A final showdown." He added dramatically. "If you get hit you're out. But if we manage to hit Elsa... We win." Not a single snowball had managed to hit Elsa since the first one thrown.

"It's probably the best chance we have." Merida said, "I sure wasn't able to hit her." She added.

"Alright grab as many snowballs as you can carry. We all charge on 3." Hiccup said as they collected their ammo and readied themselves to charge. "1..."

"Oh I'm ready!" Anna said getting excited.

"2..."

"I was born ready!" Merida said narrowing her eyes.

"Calm down, ladies." Eugene said.

"3!" Hiccup bellowed and they all charged the queen.

Kristoff quickly took a hit. Another snowball went flying towards Rapunzel. Eugene saw this, "Rapunzel!" He cried jumping in front of the snowball taking the hit himself.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel exclaimed dropping to the ground where he had landed.

He shivered, "Snow got in my shirt... So cold!"

"I will avenge you!" She cried grabbing a snowball and throwing it at Elsa. It fell uselessly a few feet away from them.

"You know I'm not feeling very avenged right now..." Eugene said looking up at Rapunzel skeptically

A snowball flew and hit her in the chest. Snow quickly dripped into her dress, "Ah! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!"

It was down to Hiccup, Anna, and Merida. They charged throwing snowball after snowball at her which she easily dodged. It was like she felt them rather than saw them. Merida came close to hitting her but Elsa sent back one of her own. This one found it's target and Merida grumpily trotted away defeated. Elsa sent two flying in Hiccup and Anna's direction. Anna was hit but Hiccup rolled out of the way stopping on his knee and throwing his last snowball. It almost hit her in the shoulder barely able to move out of the way fast enough. Elsa flung another snowball which hit him in the gut.

Elsa laughed, "Does this mean I win?"

"Aw, you almost had her!" Anna whined. "I've been trying to beat her since like forever!"

"I think I came closer than he did." Merida said jerking her thumb in Hiccup's direction.

"That was so much fun!" Rapunzel ran up to the group, "I saw snow for the first time! Had my first snowball fight!" She ran up to Elsa, "That was so cool!... Oh haha cool that's actually kinda funny!"

She smiled, "I'm glad that- well THIS," she looked down at her hands, "Can make someone so happy."

Rapunzel frowned, "As queen and as a sister you make plenty of people happy each day."

'But not with my powers.' Elsa thought. 'Might as well do the only really good thing with my powers', "Let's clean this mess up." Elsa said to the group.

Her voice was cheery and she made the snow disappear no problem. But there was something false about her smile Hiccup didn't like. Did she not know how truly beautiful her magic was?


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

"The rest of downstairs is set for the party tonight. But there is plenty to see in town." Elsa said leading them to the front doors which two guards were standing at. With a simple nod of her head they opened them to the courtyard. It began to ring with cheers as the crowd in the courtyard saw their queen. Elsa looked startled for a second, then smiled and waved at the crowd. Their group made their way through to the town outside the gates. "This is Arendelle." Elsa said. Hiccup and Merida, though seeing it before, were the only ones amazed. Arendelle was so beautiful compared to their homes.

"Come on! Let's go explore!" Rapunzel begged looking like she'd run off with or without them.

Merida pulled herself out of her admiration, "Let's go already."

Anna took the lead again knowing the shops better than Elsa. They were wandering around town when Hiccup stopped, "What's that smell?" He questioned sniffing the sweet scent wafting through the air.

They all stopped, the girls inhaling deeply, "Chocolate..." They said sighing and giggling.

"Choc-o-late?" Hiccup questioned.

"Wait you've never had chocolate?" Anna asked devastated. Hiccup shook his head no.

"Even I insist, you have to try it." Kristoff said leading him to the store. The group wandering behind them.

As soon as the shop keeper saw the queen and Princess he rushed over. "Your majesties!" He said bowing to the sisters, "I'm honored to have you come into my shop. And with so many people too."

"We have a few guests staying with us. Princess Merida of DunBroch." Elsa said pointing to Merida who curtsied. "Princess Rapunzel and her husband prince Eugene." The two bowed receiving a bow back. "And Hiccup head chief of the Northern Archipelago." He awkwardly bowed like the others had. The shopkeeper bowed back.

Hiccup looked over at Elsa mentally questioning if she had left out the viking part on purpose. "I'm so honored to have you here. Anything you want is on me!" He said looking enthused to have them in his shop.

"Uh you do realize there's four girls here right?" Eugene said.

"Please just getting to eat your delicious chocolate is enough. Besides my sister might just empty your shelves if you offer that." Elsa said It seemed impossible but his smile widened at the compliment.

Anna grabbed a rather delicious looking piece of chocolate, "Here! You have to try it!"

She dropped it in his hand. He inspected it and looked over unsure at the group, "This is chocolate?..."

"Yeah... Why?" Anna asked.

He scrunched his nose, "It kinda looks like the dirt." Anna looked offended as if the insult to chocolate was an insult to her. Elsa just burst into laughter.

Merida rolled her eyes, "Just try it."

He looked back down at it then put it in his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise not expecting the "dirt" to taste so sweet.

"So?..." Anna asked.

He swallowed it and smiled, "It's fantastic!" They laughed at his reaction and soon they were all picking out their favorites for him to try. Even the shopkeeper joined in handing him a white piece. "What is this?" It was all white except for a silver snowflake on it.

"It's white chocolate With a little icing to make the snowflake I call them the 'queen's storm'!" He said excitedly. He popped it in his mouth. This one seemed to be the sweetest of them all, he looked over at Elsa who was with her sister. Her hair shining in the sunlight. Her dress sparkling and showing off every curve. "Ah... I see something else sweet has caught your eye."

"Huh? What?" Hiccup said blushing.

"Trust me a man understands. But you gotta be careful with that one. She comes with a lot of responsibilities."

"Woah, woah, woah..." He said blushing bright red.

He laughed at Hiccup, "No worries your secrets safe with me." He said with a wink and walking away leaving him flustered. He wasn't interested in Elsa, yeah she was gorgeous but he was here for business. Though what business had he really done so far.

"What did you find one you didn't like?"

Hiccup turned around to see Elsa standing there, "Oh actually I just tried a particularly sweet one... It's called the queen's storm." He said with a smirk.

"What?" She asked.

"It's this white chocolate. The shopkeeper gave it to me." He walked over and asked for one and walked back over, "here." He said presenting it to her. She picked it up and looked it over. Giving a half smile to the snowflake. She popped it in her mouth.

"It is sweet!"

"I'm guessing it was inspired by you." This made her blush. "Your people really love you."

"I would hope so. My father once told me a ruler beloved by their people is a ruler who does right by their people."

"So... I think I'm about to have a sugar overload. Is there more to see."

"Oh of course just give me one second." She walked to the counter and paid the shopkeeper money for all the chocolate they ate and then rounded up the group. Though Anna looked like she was pouting. "There is plenty more for them to see not just the chocolate store."

"But I was going to hit a whole new record!"

"And the last time that happened you were so sick you could barely move." Elsa said raising her eyebrow at her.

"Oh yeah..." She mumbled.

"Arendelle is known for it's beautiful view of the fijord. The city itself is surrounded by water on 3 sides." Elsa said and they all looked around as if they hadn't already noticed.

"Ooh it's really pretty..." Rapunzel said looking at the sparkling view and the mountains surrounding them.

Hiccup looked around and then spotted someone he knew, "Um give me one moment." He walked over to the tall man standing outside a small store. "Johan!" He called.

The older man looked over at him, "Chief." He said peeking behind him to see the princess and a few others standing behind him and watching. "How are things going?"

"Good. We haven't discussed much business but we've had some fun." He said chuckling and rubbing the back of his head.

"Well it must be hard to talk business with all those pretty girls around." He said with a smirk.

Hiccup blushed bright red, "H-hey."

"Especially the blonde? What is that dress made of?"

"Ice."

"Oh! That's the queen!" He said not having seen the play.

"Listen Johan, I need you to keep me updated on what's going on back home without letting them know where I am. The only one who knows is Fishlegs."

"How should I keep you updated?"

"I was thinking Terrible Terror. They're small enough to go relatively unnoticed plus they're tracking class. Instead of sending them to me I want you to send it to Toothless." He said grabbing one of his scales from his pocket and handing it to Johan. "I'm trusting you. You're my eyes back home while I'm here."

Johan crossed his arm over his chest and bowed to Hiccup, "With honor, Chief Hiccup." He said with respect.

-/-

"Who's that?" Elsa whispered to Anna.

"Johan the venturer. He's the one who gave Hiccup the letter."

"He's huge." Rapunzel said.

"Hiccup seems to be givin him some orders." Merida said.

"He's kinda cute when he's all leader and chiefy." Anna whispered to Elsa so Kristoff couldn't hear. Elsa blushed she had to admit Anna was right. She had only seen his childish side seeing him take charge and earn the respect the man gave him. Anna silently smirked to herself watching her sister.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

Hiccup heard the tap of heels walking up behind him. He turned to see Anna and Elsa walking up. "Johan!" Anna waved excitedly.

"Princess." He said bowing slightly. He looked back up at the queen. Looking over her features he became slightly taken aback, "Skadi..."(Norse goddess of winter) He said.

"What? Um I'm queen Elsa of Arendelle." She said a little confused. Hiccup heard what he said as well. Elsa was definitely more regal looking but he had to admit they did look similar.

"My apologies queen." He said bowing to her, "I couldn't help but think you looked similar to the Goddess Skadi."

Elsa blushed but Anna giggled, "Oh really what is she the goddess of? Love? Or maybe beauty!?" She asked.

Johan laughed, "Though she is definitely known for her beauty she's actually the goddess of winter. Don't you think the queen looks a like her, chief?" He said turning to Hiccup.

He blushed slightly, "Yeah a little though I think Queen Elsa's a little more... Regal." He replied. He looked over at her giving her a crooked grin. She was already blushing she looked down embarrassed by the attention she was getting.

"Do you have a picture?" Anna asked grabbing her sister's arm.

"Oh well I didn't bring something like that with me." Hiccup said.

"Well I don't have it on me, but I may have a book of gods and goddesses on my ship."

"Um we were in the middle of the tour, I just wanted to thank you for your service in delivering the letter." She said pulling herself out of her embarrassment.

"It was my pleasure, your majesty." He said with a bow. "I am always happy to go visit our chief anyways. There is always something interesting happening in Berk, even if it's just yer chief taking apart a brand new clock."

"Hey!" He said embarrassed.

"Did you ever manage to put it all back together?" He asked.

"Um well there's this one piece..." He said blushing and the girls giggled.

"Anyways you ladies and your group can still stop by the ship, I don't think I'll be leaving till tonight?" He slightly asked looking at Hiccup he nodded his head agreeing with him, "You may find a few things you may want. I am a merchant not just a royal letter deliverer." He said with a smirk.

"We'll see how the day goes." Hiccup replied. "Might want to consider the others as well." He said with a laugh.

"Don't worry I'll convince them!" Anna said enthusiastically.

"I believe you can." He said with a smirk. They began to walk away back to the group.

"What was that all about." Merida asked.

"Oh he's a merchant from one of the Viking tribes. I just had a favor to ask."

"He was giant!" Rapunzel said.

Hiccup laughed, "Most Vikings are."

"So what happened to you?" Merida asked jokingly.

He smiled, "Eh, I was a bit of a, Hiccup." The group laughed.

Suddenly they heard music, "Oh! Street performers!" Rapunzel yelled grabbing hold of Eugene's arm and dragging him towards them. She quickly began twirling spinning Eugene with her.

The one part of being a princess Merida liked was dancing, "Well come on!" She said running after the two.

Anna grabbed Kristoff's hand and started dragging him along, "Anna wait I can't dance!"

"Come on!" Soon a group of people began to join them. They seemed to be having fun.

"You're not going to join them?" Hiccup asked Elsa who was standing next to him.

"I don't dance." She said quickly. Though being royalty she had never learned how to. It was too close of contact with another person, her parents thought it could be too dangerous. "What about you?"

He smirked and lifted his leg gesturing to his foot or lack there of one, "Pegleg remember."

"Oh! I'm sorry." Elsa said

"Really it's no big deal! I wasn't the best dancer anyway, at least now I have something to blame it on." He said making Elsa giggle. She looked at the group dancing with a smile on her face. He found himself staring at her she looked so delicate, so feminine nothing like the woman of Berk.

She turned to look at him only to find him staring, "What?" She asked which only made him blush.

"Uh nothing, nothing." He said rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

She looked up at the sky, remembering her dream from the night before. "What's it like?" She asked.

"What's what like?" He asked confused.

"To fly?" She said looking over at him.

He looked up at the clouds thinking, "Like freedom." He said looking back at her. She sighed dreamily looking back up at the clouds.

"So when do we get to meet Toothless?" She asked.

He froze, he wasn't sure if he wanted them to meet him. "I-I didn't bring him with me."

"Oh really?" She asked skeptically. She knew she saw a figure in the sky the night before.

"Yeah you know didn't want to come off as a threat." He said awkwardly. He hated to lie, but he wanted to protect his best friend. Elsa just simply nodded her head, she knew he was protective of the dragons and they'd only just met. At least she hoped that was the reasoning behind it.

"That was so much fun!" Anna said walking up with the group. "You know we only have about an hour before the ball starts, should we go down to the docks?"

"What's there?" Merida asked.

"There's usually merchants who sell goods from all over the world, including Johan the Viking he invited us to go explore his ship."

"Ooh that sounds like fun!" Rapunzel said excitedly.

"We can only go for a little while, we can't be late Anna." Elsa replied heading towards the docks. The group followed along. As Hiccup looked around he realized people were staring at them. Is this what it was like to be royalty? No wonder Merida hated it, Hiccup thought. It didn't take long for them to make it to the docks.

Merida stopped at a boat, "Um so Queen Elsa?" She asked grabbing Elsa's attention, "Do you have a stable that I could keep my horse in?" She asked.

"Oh of course just bring your horse to the castle there are stables on the side."

She held a big smile and turned to the ship, "Oi men!" She got no response, "Um hello!" Finally a head poked over the side, "Can you bring Angus to the stables at the castle?"

"Aye princess, we'll get right on it. He's starting to get restless anyway." He replied, "Is there anything else you need?"

"If it's not too much trouble I will also be staying at the castle as well. If you could bring my luggage there."

"Of course princess!"

"That is it, Thank you Gregory." She waved and turned to the group trudging forward, "Well come on then." She said as if they were holding her up.

"Which boat is it?" Kristoff's asked looking at the many ships lining the piers.

Before Hiccup could even answer Anna jumped in, "That one on the end." She said pointing to the ship.

They all looked at Hiccup for confirmation, "Uh yup, that's the one." He trudged forward taking the lead. When he reached the ship he called out, "Johan!" It didn't take long for Johan's head to pop over the edge.

"Well if it isn't my chief and lovely guests. And here I thought I'd have to leave before saying goodbye." Hiccup rolled his eyes at the man walking around to the side to board. The group followed eying the differences of the boat. When Hiccup made it on board Johan crossed his arm over his chest bowing "Chief."

"No need for dramatics now." Hiccup said with a laugh.

"But this is a monumental moment. I think this is the first time you've _walked_ on my ship!" He said with a laugh.

Rapunzel scrunched her face up confused, "How else do you get on a ship?"

Johan busted out laughing, "Usually he just flies on when I'm in the middle of the ocean. The only warning I get is a whistle in the air. Try getting used to a nightfury landin on your ship."

"Especially when one burst of fire could set your ship ablaze!" Eugene said.

"Eh think more destructive than that! One hit from a nightfury would blow this whole ship to splinters!" Everyone's eyes widened at this, yes they heard Hiccup's stories but to hear a dragons strength from somebody else...

Hiccup became nervous, "Um so did you find that book?"

"Eh I've been a little busy packing up the ship but I know it's somewhere in storage." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Hiccup raised his eyebrows skeptically, "You mean in the land of many objects?"

Johan laughed, "Yup! That's the one."

"Um we don't have to stay if you don't want to." Hiccup said looking at the group.

"What are you talking about it sounds like a challenge!" Anna said excitedly.

"To be honest I'm quite interested what's on this ship..." Merida said looking around.

"Alright if you say so." He said opening the trap door that lead to the inside of the ship. He let Johan go first followed by Anna and Kristoff. Suddenly they heard Anna say, "Woah..." Merida quickly followed them down. Rapunzel and Eugene went down. Hiccup looked over at Elsa, "After you." She carefully climbed down the ladder. She looked up at Hiccup wondering how he was going to get down with his peg leg. But to her surprise he got down easily. Then she noticed his metal foot had groves in it making it possible to grip the ladder a bit.

She turned around, "Woah." The entire thing was covered in objects. There were rugs furniture books all scattered around.

"Did you add more?" Hiccup asked in exasperation.

"Maybe a few things here and there." He said looking around.

Hiccup scoffed and started grumbling, "A few pieces here and there... Yeah right."

"What was that chief?" Johan called.

"Nothing nothing... Well we're looking for a book. It's on gods and goddesses." Hiccup called.

"Uh is there any particular place to look?" Merida asked.

Hiccup looked over at Johan who just shrugged his shoulders, "Well that's a no." He said sarcastically.

"Oh bloody hell." Merida drawled out and began looking through a random stack. Anna and Rapunzel began excitedly examining the goods, treating each thing like a treasure. Eugene and Kristoff followed behind chit chatting.

Elsa walked towards Hiccup, "So where do we begin?" She asked softly.

He turned to her, "I have no idea." He replied scanning the area. "I'm surprised the ship still floats."

Elsa giggled, "How about over there?" She said pointing to an area seeing a couple books. Hiccup followed her over and began searching. "So what does it look like?" She asked.

"I have no idea." Hiccup sighed out. "I don't think Johan even knows."

"So basically we just hope we happen upon it?" Elsa asked.

"Unfortunately yes."

"Well this seems hopeful." Elsa replied.

"Don't worry. You know I feel like we have luck on our side today!"

"And what makes you say that?" Elsa asked. Se said searching the books finding one that said, 'Book of Dragons'.

"Well I got to meet you today." He said she blushed and became extremely interested in the book, "Uh and everyone else too!" He fumbled.

She looked up cheeks still pink a slight smile on her face. She quickly looked down and back at the book. As she read she became frightened. There was one that turned people inside out. One that buried people; one that spit acid. And at the bottom of each page it said kill on sight she flipped until she found one that was titled 'Nightfury' which was Hiccup's dragon. Unlike the others there was no picture. The description said, 'Size: Unknown; Speed: Unknown ; the unholy cross of lightning and death itself. Do not engage this dragon, your only hope is to hide and hope that it doesn't finds you.' She looked over at Hiccup, "What did you find it? I told you luck was on our side!" He said walking around the table. Instead of seeing a book of gods and goddesses she had an old book of dragons.

"You'd be a powerful enemy to have." She said.

He had this frown and he quickly looked down, "I don't want to be anyone's enemy..."

She couldn't understand why she was doing this but she reached her hand out grabbing hold of his. "You will never be my enemy." Hiccup's heart started beating faster and he yelled at it to stop they barely knew each other.

Johan watched the two and how they were acting. He casually strolled over to Anna, "Psst!" She looked over and tried to casually meander over.

"What's up?" She asked.

"What going on between the chief and the queen?" He asked.

Anna looked over to see Elsa reach over and grab his hand. "They've been totally talking all day and he even got my sister, yeah _my sister_ , to slide down the banister. I think they're falling in love." She sighed out leaning on a pile of stuff resting her chin in her hand.

"Haha woah slow down there princess they did just meet. Though I'm glad to hear they're hitting it off."

"Psst what are we talking about?" Rapunzel asked making the other two jump. She had snuck up on them.

"Them.." Anna said dreamily imagining the perfect romance for them.

"Aw they've been staying together all day. Plus I caught Hiccup staring a couple of times. Mother says that's when you know someone truly wants to be with you."

"Woah slow down there Blondie." Eugene said walking up, "The two just met today. He may be interested but he doesn't know something like that now."

"Yeah it's only been a few hours, love at first sight doesn't exist." Kristoff added, "Besides he has to make a big decision right now he's probably staring at all of us."

"Oh he's so not!" Anna argued back.

"What are we talkin about over here?" Merida asked walking up.

Before anyone could answer they heard Hiccup call, "Uh what are you guys doing?"

They all jumped looking over to see Elsa and him staring, "Uh just discussing where we should look next!" Anna jumped in she turned to the group, "Should we look there, or there, or there?" She asked pointing in random directions.

"Uh I think over there is good." Johan pointed at a random pile. They wandered over and began searching.

"Well that was weird..." Hiccup said and Elsa giggled nodding her head.

"Uh what is this?" She asked pointing to a rope with two metal balls attached to it.

"Oh that was for fighting dragons. The rope would tie up the dragons wings and the weight would keep it there. After that they were much easier to... Dispose of." He spit out the last part.

All of a sudden she heard a scream, "Anna!" Elsa called recognizing it. The two rushed over to where they were.

"What the hell is that?" Merida yelled.

When Hiccup ran over he saw a small Terrible Terror surrounded by the group. Johan was trying to calm the commotion, but Merida had grabbed a dagger and Rapunzel had a frying pan. He saw a small fire on the ship, "Johan!" He called pointing towards the fire. Elsa quickly put it out as Hiccup ran towards Merida grabbing the dagger and then taking Rapunzel's frying pan. The dragon looked aggressive, "The weapons are gone!" He said throwing them aside. "We're not going to hurt you." He crouched down extending his arm out low to the ground. "You can trust me." He closed his eyes and looked away leaving his hand out. The thing tentatively came forward pushing its entire face in his palm. It backed up and hopped around for a second then came back curling up next to Hiccup as he scratched it.

"What is that thing?" Merida asked/screamed.

"It's a Terrible Terror. One of the smallest dragons but can still be vicious plus they're pack dragons. They usually travel in packs of 20. Dragons are friendly until you pull a weapon on them." He said finally looking up at them, "Anything they do after that is them trying to protect themselves. Just like you would protect yourself if someone tried to kill you." He said. "Is there any damage to the ship Johan?"

"Uh no, thankfully." He replied nervously.

"May I ask why there's a dragon on your boat this far south?" He asked in a stern tone.

"The damn thing ran into the ship I think it's wing's broken. I couldn't leave it in the middle of the ocean... I'm sorry chief." He replied.

He sighed, "Let me see that wing." Elsa watched as the dragon backed away. "I'm only trying to help!" he reached for him but he ran around his feet and made Hiccup chase him in circles. "I promise you'll feel better!" Elsa giggled at him. The dragon looked at him grumpily. He crouched down again, "Just let me see the wing and I can help." He grumpily walked towards him. "Come on now." He stretched out his wing and flinched. Hiccup gently took the wing in his hand. He felt along the bones. He smiled, "The wings not broken. Just dislocated." He said popping it into place making it whimper. "But it should feel a lot better now." The dragon jumped around excitedly flapping his wing. "He'll probably be able to fly in a couple of days. Don't let him off the ship until you're a few days north." He said looking at Johan. He heard the tap of heels, he looked over to see Elsa crouching down beside him. "Uh... hi." He said awkwardly.

"You're amazing with them." She said.

"Yeah it almost took my hand!" Eugene said.

"Uh thanks... But this is just how dragons are they're friendly trusting creatures. They're also just very protective. I'm sorry are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Eugene replied.

"Can I?" Elsa asked looking at the small dragon.

"Yeah." Hiccup said cheerfully. "Just hold your hand out. And-" before he could give anymore instructions the dragon walked over sniffing Elsa. It quickly started rubbing itself against her hand. "Well he likes you!" She began petting his head and back.

"Uh I found that book you were looking for." Kristoff said awkwardly holding a book up.

"Really!?" Anna asked excitedly running over. Elsa joined her as well. Hiccup walked over to Johan handing him the dragon. Before they could even begin to really look, bells started to ring.

Elsa looked up panicked, "The bells! The party! Anna we're late!"

"What about the book!?" Anna asked.

"Take it with you. It is yours." Johan replied.

"Thank you so much! But we have to go." Elsa replied.

"It was nice meeting you all." Johan replied with a bow.

"And you as well, Johan." Rapunzel said waving. The group thundered up the ladder and out to the pier.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

The group ran through the streets, Elsa leading the charge. She was running faster than they thought possible in those heels. She rushed around to the back entrance of the castle not wanting to be seen. She stopped just outside the door panting. The rest of the group did the same. Elsa looked around. Everyone's hair was wild and their clothes rustled from the run, "Oh no..." She sighed and then took a deep breath forming designs in her head.

Anna knew that look, she stepped forward excitedly. "Ooh me first!" She said.

Elsa smiled, "Ok step forward." She said with a giggle. Anna did as she was told as the group looked confused. Elsa thought it over and with a few flicks of her wrist Anna's dress made a dramatic transformation it was light blue with pink flowers on it and she had a pink ribbon wrapped around her bun. Everyone's mouths dropped open, except Kristoff of course.

Rapunzel jumped forward, "Can I go next!?"

Elsa nodded her head. Rapunzel dress became light lavender with a gold pattern that went up the sides towards the middle. The cloth inbetween them was a dark purple with a lavender floral pattern. Her hair was pinned up and she had dark purple shoes. Rapunzel looked down at herself, suddenly she looked down at her shoes. She realized the bottoms were gone so it felt like she was barefoot without anyone knowing. She looked up at Elsa a huge smile on her face. Elsa winked at her.

She looked at Merida, "May I?"

Merida crossed her arms, "Just don't put me in somethin too tight or ridiculous." Elsa smirked. She gave Merida a navy blue dress. She added a slight sparkle here and there so it looked like stars. She added a gold belt that's end hung almost as long as her dress. The sleeves were slightly elongated at the end. The dress wasn't tight but it had no poof to it either. She took two front strands of her hair and twisted and pinned it back.

"Woah you look great!" Rapunzel said as Merida inspected it. She had plenty of wiggle room and it was pretty. Merida decided Elsa did a lot better than her mother did. Elsa looked at Eugene and gave him a quick straightening up and slicked his hair back.

He pulled on his jacket and looked at his extra shiny shoes, "Not bad!" He said.

She turned to Kristoff tapping her chin. He shook his hands in front of him "No, no, no." Elsa looked behind him to see Anna silently begging. She had wanted to dress him up for a while now but Kristoff had refused.

Elsa smirked, "Sorry Kristoff." Her magic surrounded him and soon he was in a black tux and boots. His hair was slicked back as well. Anna immediately began to squeal and look him over.

Elsa then turned to Hiccup who immediately began backing away, "Not me... I'm not staying..." He said looking at the well dressed group. He didn't feel he was socially prepared to go to the party, no matter how much you dressed him up. "I will see you tomorrow?"

Elsa hurried over to him, "Are you sure? You can stay in your clothes."

"No, to be honest it's been a long day. Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked again.

"Yes... It was great meeting you, Hiccup." Elsa said with a blush.

He gave her a half smile, "And you as well, Queen Elsa." With that he turned and began to walk away.

Elsa turned around and walked to the head of the group, "Ok, let's go."

"Woah, slow down sister?" Anna said.

"What?" She asked turning to her.

"Um..." She said motioning to her outfit.

"Oh my god! Yes! Thank you Anna!" She contemplated for a second and then changed her dress to green with a long thin cape with pink flowers growing up. There were also pink flowers in her hair. (Dress from frozen fever)

Just as she finished a servant busted through the door. "Oh my goodness where have you been!? We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"My apologies we're ready now." Elsa said leading the group through hallways they stopped right before the grand stairway where they would be announced. "Um can you take this book to my room?" She asked the servant.

"Of course but you must go now!" She replied rushing off to put the book away. Rapunzel and Eugene walked down first, then Merida, followed by Anna and Kristoff. Finally Elsa walked down and as she was announced everyone bowed to her. She slowly proceeded down the stairs and to the other side of the room to her throne. When she made it, it was the sign for the party to begin again.

Anna and Kristoff made their way over to her, "Some party, huh?"

Elsa looked around at all the flowers and people, "It's quite lively isn't it?"

"Too bad Hiccup couldn't stay." Anna added looking over at her sister for her reaction.

"Yes it's a shame." She said a slight blush on her cheeks.

Anna was about to freak out until Kristoff butted in, "You know I like the guy really down to earth and funny too." He grabbed Anna's hand. "Didn't you say you wanted some chocolate, Anna?" He asked. Elsa heard a slight, "huh?" from her sister as she was dragged off.

"I was trying to figure out how Elsa feels! Why'd you pull me away?" Anna asked.

"Anna they met a few hours ago. _She_ probably doesn't even know how she feels." Kristoff said. "And besides Elsa is a very private and kinda shy person. Do you really think here is where you should be having this conversation?"

Anna sighed, "You're right. Thanks for pulling me away."

He gave her a big grin, "You're welcome."

-/-

Hiccup wandered around watching children run and people chat in the setting sun. He smiled at the liveliness of the villagers. He made his way to the village entrance and followed the trail to the forest. When he finally made his way to the campsite Toothless jumped him. Smelling him from head to toe which didn't take long, "Yes I went somewhere without you! Now how about you? Hope you didn't screw up the environment too much today." He joked which Toothless just huffed at. He sat down rummaging through his sack for some bread and smoked lamb. "Not the most elegant meal but it'll do. Right Toothless?" He asked emptying a bag of fish... The last of the fish. He'll have to buy more in town tomorrow. After he finished eating he grabbed his sketch book. He quickly started sharpening his pencil with a small knife. He started drawing Merida first. Her hair looked like it was blowing in the wind and she had her bow and arrow pointed at the viewer. She was surrounded by the forest and you could see a bear in the background. She had a determined look on her face.

After he finished he flipped the page. He decided to draw Rapunzel and Eugene. He drew them based on their story. They were in a canoe on open water surrounded by floating lanterns drawn based on their description. He drew Rapunzel with a long braid with flower in it and she was holding Eugene's hands. They were looking into each other's eyes. He even added reflections in the water.

When he finished he flipped to an empty page. He sat for a second debating on what to do for Anna and Kristoff; suddenly he smiled and began to draw. They were in a snowy forest. Anna was dressed in a full gown and she was charging ahead. Her left hand grasped Kristoff's and he was being dragged behind her. They both had huge grins on their faces.

The last one would be Elsa. He chewed on the end of his pencil. He had a dopey grin on his face as he drew her. Her back was facing out, but her head and body was turned enough to show half her face she had a smirk. Her left hand was held out palm flat in the air. There was a giant ice snowflake hovering above it. Her background was a winter wonderland and her ice cape flowed out behind her. He added great detail to the cape with plenty of snowflakes. When he finished he looked them all over once more and then closed the book and put it away with his stuff. He laid his head against Toothless and fell asleep beneath the night sky.

-/-

The party was over and Elsa was now in her room in her pajamas undoing her hair. All she could think of was her bed until her eye caught the book from Johan. Her hair finally free she wandered over to her desk and opened the book. She realized the gods and goddesses had life stories of love, loss, and tragedy. She read a few but quickly began flipping through till she found Skadi. She had blonde almost white hair like Elsa's except it was let down and fell to her waist. She had pale skin and bright blue eyes like Elsa. Her lips were similar as well. She had a long tight blue tunic on with a long white fur cloak. She was holding a spear and had a wolf at her side. She had to admit they looked similar though she looked much more wild. She began reading the story on the opposite page.

Her father was killed by the gods and when she came for revenge they offered her marriage as repentance. She accepted hoping to marry her true love, but they decided to let her pick her husband only based on their feet. She picked the wrong shoes and had to marry someone else. The relationship went horribly. And they soon separated. After that she married a god named Odin and had many children. 'At least she got her happy ending.' Elsa thought sadly. She saw a small note on the bottom. "Far north there are beliefs she slept with a human male producing a demigod secretly. She left it in the care of the male. Villagers believe certain female children are blessed with Skadi's power over ice and snow." Elsa's heart started pounding. 'All this stuff wasn't real! It was all made up! So what if she's of Viking decent. And happened to have powers. And kinda looked like her...' "I need some sleep." She mumbled to herself. She crawled into bed clearing her mind as much as she possibly could.

Elsa woke up early and began to get ready for the day. She looked over at the book and sighed quickly hiding it away in a drawer. She left her room and made her way to her office trying to get her work done earlier. Unfortunately for her there was double the paperwork since she was off yesterday. She sighed rubbing her temples preparing for the soon to be headache. She grabbed part of the stack setting it in front of her.

Hiccup woke up to a giant dragon standing up, making his head smack against the ground. He instantly shot up rubbing his head, "Toothless!" The dragon just ignored him and started nudging him. "We can't go for a flight today!" The dragon glared at him and grumbled. "Hey, there's nothing I can do about it pouty pants we're grounded for now." Toothless walked away from him and sat down with his back to him. Hiccup shook his head as he got ready for the day. When he was finished he looked over at the dragon. "I'm going out to get you breakfast, pouty pants! You stay here." He wandered out into the forest to the path that led to town. He smiled as he walked along he always loved the forest in the morning. So lively yet quiet at the same time. He reached town and headed to the market Anna pointed out. Hiccup began to whistle a tune as he wandered around.

"Hiccup!" He heard and he turned. After scanning the area he saw Kristoff with a sled full of ice and a reindeer.

He wandered over, "Hey Kristoff."

"What are you doing out and about so early?" He asked a smile on his face.

He chuckled, "Well I'm used to getting up early. Thought I'd grab some breakfast. What about you?"

"Ice deliveries." He said pointing to the sleigh.

"Ah for a second I thought you just liked to be really cold." Hiccup joked.

He chuckled, "It was a shame you couldn't come to the party last night."

"Yeah well um-" Hiccup began.

Kristoff cut him off, "Didn't quite feel like you'd fit in?" Kristoff asked. Hiccup looked up at him shocked. "Trust me I've been there... Believe me royalty doesn't go all the way up a mountain to a frozen lake just to sell it for a living. But I have Anna's love and that's all that really matters." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Hiccup smirked "So things are pretty serious between you and Anna?" Kristoff immediately began to blush and stutter. "Hey trust me Anna totally loves you back."

"It's not Anna I'm worried about..." Kristoff mumbled. He could picture it any day now Elsa will call him in to her office she typically started with, 'I figured my sister would be tired of you by now but since she isn't I'm intervening.' The rest typically changed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, um." He said rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm pretty sure Elsa thinks I'm an idiot..."

Hiccup's face froze for a second and then he started laughing hysterically. "Really there are no worries there." He said then continued laughing.

"What do you mean?" Kristoff now asked him.

"Look Elsa's extremely protective of Anna right?" Kristoff nodded his head. "Do you think you would've gotten this close with her sister if she didn't like you?" Hiccup asked rolling his eyes. "The fact that she jokes around with you and doesn't use her queen mode on you is a good thing!"

Kristoff suddenly felt much better, "So you noticed her queen facade?" He asked.

He chuckled, "Just a little though it is helpful in certain situations."

"Though she seems to drop her facade around you as well." Kristoff suggested casually. "Hell I can't believe you got her to slide down the banister!"

"Who says I got her to do it?" Hiccup asked.

"Well you had to of said something to her. That girl hasn't done anything wild and crazy in her life!"

"Or maybe it was the 6 people who slid before her." Hiccup countered.

"Oh whatever. Anyway I gotta go deliver this ice before it melts. Will I see you later?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah I'll be around the castle in a little while." Hiccup concluded the men turned and walked away from each other.

Hiccup wandered around until he found a fish market. He walked in and looked over the fish when the young man running the shop interrupted, "They were all caught fresh this morning."

Hiccup looked over at the man, "Did you catch them yourself?"

"Yeah me, my dad, and two other men we work with."

Hiccup nodded his head, "I'll take them."

"Them?" He asked. "Which ones?"

He smiled "All of them."

The man chuckled at first thinking it was a joke. But when Hiccup didn't laugh along he realized he was serious. He looked Hiccup up and down skeptically. "Do you have the money for that?"

Hiccup ground his teeth, "I would hope so." He said grabbing his coin bag which the man saw was full.

He raised his eyebrow, "Well for all the fish here it would be 10 gold pieces." Hiccup simply nodded his head, counted his money and handed it over. He looked it over, "I've never seen money like this before... No offense but I gotta check it." He walked over to his scale and nodded his head as it was right. "I'm guessing you're from out of town then?"

"Yeah I'm here for the spring festival." Hiccup replied.

"Are you with one of the groups visiting the queen?" He asked rather excitedly.

Hiccup smirked, "Why yes I am."

"Well I hope you like it here. I think it's quite peaceful and beautiful. My name's Stephen by the way." He said as he packed up all the fish.

"I'm Hiccup. And I agree it is very beautiful."

"Hiccup? That's a very-"

"Odd name?" Hiccup finished. The man rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't worry I get that all the time. So what do you think of the Queen?"

He smirked, "Well she's not your typical queen obviously. But she's fair makes sure there's high wages. She even has a free kitchen for the poor which has been unheard before now. And as for the powers she does some pretty fun things for the town and she has them under control now. To be honest I think she's a great queen." Hiccup nodded his head. "Though I'm not sure there will ever be a king."

"Why do you say that?" Hiccup asked.

"Men have come, men have gone. To be honest either they wanted to use her powers for their own gain... Or they were scared of her and quickly tried to create a marriage agreement to keep them safe."

Hiccup looked shocked, "That's horrible!"

"It really is a shame. Must be a lot of work to run a country on your own." Stephen handed him the giant bag of fish. "Well that's it!" He said enthusiastically.

"Thank you and sorry for buying all your fish." Hiccup replied throwing the sack over his shoulder.

"Are you kidding I can't remember the last time I closed the shop early, let alone this early. You've given me a chance to actually enjoy this festival!"

Hiccup laughed, "Well then you're welcome! Thanks again Stephen."

"No, thank you Hiccup." He said as he began to close up the shop.

Suddenly 2 ragged looking kids ran up. They looked over the empty stand. The girl who looked a little older spoke up, "Where's all the fish?" The little boy behind her kept his eyes to the ground.

"They were all sold already. Sorry kids." Stephen said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh." The girl said looking down at her hand that were filled with a few coins. "Come on, Eric we'll find something to eat..." She said grabbing the boys hand and walking away.

"Wait up!" Hiccup said catching up to the two who had stopped. They looked at him warily, he set the bag down and grabbed two nice sized fish holding them out. He smiled at them as they looked at him questionably, "Well go on, they're for you." Their faces instantly lit up with smiles as they gently took them. "Oh and here I know they look a little weird but I promise they're real." He said holding out a closed hand.

The young girl held out hers and gasped as she saw the gold coins fall in her hand, "Thank you, mister." She said her eyes bright.

"The name's Hiccup." The two looked at each other and giggled, "Strange name, huh?" He chuckled as they nodded. "Well, you're very welcome. Now go enjoy yourselves." They nodded their heads and ran off cheerfully.

"You're a good man, Hiccup." Stephen called to him. Hiccup just shrugged his shoulders and strolled away. Stephen shook his head and continued to close down the shop.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Hiccup made it back to the campsite pretty much exhausted from having to carry all the fish. He set the bag down and Toothless was over in a second sniffing the bag. "Eh! You can't eat them all! You won't have anything else to eat if you do!" Toothless sat back grumbling. Hiccup dropped a small pile of fish on the ground and the dragon quickly began to eat. Hiccup grabbed a small fish from the bag and walked over to the fire to roast it. After eating and spending some time with Toothless he decided to head back to the castle. He grabbed his pencil and his book and began to walk the forest path again.

-/-

It was 11 and Rapunzel wandered the hallways bored. She had wanted to talk to Elsa but a maid told her she was busy working. Eugene had run into Kristoff and they began a very boring man conversation, which she had quickly run away from. She bumped into another maid, "Oh uh miss!?" She began.

The maid looked over at her and quickly bowed realizing who she was, "Yes princess?"

"Uh if you're not too busy I was wondering if you've seen princess Merida or princess Anna?"

"Well princess Merida went out for a ride on her horse and princess Anna is..." She looked over at the clock. "Oh goodness is that the time? The princess should have been up half an hour ago! Excuse me!" She said running off. Rapunzel sighed and wandered off she walked into the courtyard to see a giant horse come running in towards the stable. Rapunzel quickly followed never seeing a horse that big. When she made it over she heard Merida say. "Here ya go, Angus. Plenty of oats."

"Is this your horse, Merida?" Rapunzel asked. She jumped about 3 feet in the air and whipped around.

"Ya scared the daylights outta me! And of course he's my horse. Why else would I be carin for him." Merida responded.

"He's ginormous!" Rapunzel moved from side to side trying to get a glimpse of all of him from her spot at the stall door.

Merida smirked, "He's a Clydesdale. There horses from Scotland. To be honest I can't believe how small yours are I mean I knew ours were bigger but I didn't realize how big."

"He's probably the biggest thing you could ride!" Rapunzel said he looked even bigger next to Merida who was even shorter than her.

"Well I think a dragon would probably beat Angus, here."

"You're right." Rapunzel jumped up and down like a child. "I wanna meet a dragon!"

Merida snorted, "Well we kinda already did. Remember the Terrible Terror?"

"Oh yeah it was cute after it calmed down. But it was super small! I wanna see one of the ones you can ride!" Rapunzel replied enthusiastically.

"I want to ride a dragon!" Merida said determinedly.

"Could you imagine what it would be like? To touch a cloud with your own hand?!"

Merida sighed, "I know. I wanna ask Chief Hiccup about it but he seems so timid about the whole thing?"

"Well do you blame him? People don't really take magic lightly around her. I mean look what happened to poor Elsa!" Rapunzel pointed out.

Merida smirked, "You gotta remember to use titles." She pointed out.

"Oh, sorry! Raised in a tower remember!"

"And I mean he has dragons remember! They wouldn't stand a chance."

"But I don't think H- I mean chief Hiccup wants that. He doesn't want to fight them and more importantly he doesn't want to destroy them. I think he just wants to live in peace." Rapunzel said.

"Then why come here?" Merida asked.

Rapunzel scrunched up her face thinking. Merida tried not to laugh and jumped when she suddenly snapped her fingers. "For allies! I mean if you suddenly got a letter from this magical kingdom and you were a magical kingdom yourself; would you not go? I mean this could be your chance to make friends with people you can unite against the others with. I mean unite against the people who may want to destroy you because of false assumptions." Merida pondered this finding it highly plausible.

Anna came running up to Rapunzel, "I heard you were looking for me. Oh my is that a horse?!"

"Of course it's a horse. His name is Angus!" Merida said grumbling.

"I've just never seen a horse this big!" Anna said flabbergasted.

"It's a Clydesdale, a special breed from her home." Rapunzel said informatively. Anna looked embarrassed as if it was common knowledge.

Merida rolled her eyes, "She only knows that cause I told her."

Anna began to giggle, "Would you like to come back inside?" She asked the girls.

"It's such a beautiful day! We should stay outside for a little longer!" Rapunzel pleaded.

"Have you seen the gardens yet?" Anna asked. They both shook their heads. "Come on!" She said leading them away.

-/-

Elsa was almost done with the stack of papers when a servant interrupted, "Lunch is almost ready your majesty."

"Ah yes, thank you. I'll be there in just a minute." She said as she stood. The servant bowed and walked out the door. Elsa followed shortly after but walked out into the courtyard for a bit. She wandered around breathing in the fresh air. She came around the corner and saw Hiccup. He was sitting on a water fountain writing something in a book. She walked closer but he didn't seem to notice. Elsa looked over his shoulder to see he was sketching the castle. He was so focused on it he hadn't even noticed her.

Finally Hiccup looked up to look at the castle but noticed Elsa. Her head next to his, "Ahhhhhh!" He jumped up throwing his book and pencil through the air.

Elsa jumped back as well hand on her chest trying to calm her pounding heart. Hiccup's cheeks instantly flamed red. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you... You were just so focused I didn't want to interrupt."

"It's ok I was just so focused I didn't notice anyone walk up. I didn't mean to overreact and scare you." He said awkwardly.

She walked over to his book which had landed near her. "Um here." She said flipping it over as she crouched down. Unfortunately for Hiccup it landed on the picture he drew of Elsa. Her cheeks turned pink as she looked at the beautiful drawing and all the intricate details he had added.

When Hiccup saw what she saw his whole face turned red. "I didn't just draw you!" He blurted out. She looked up at him shocked. "I mean um... Here." He said crouching down next to her and flipping the page, "This is Kristoff and princess Anna." She giggled slightly finding Anna dragging him along a perfect setting for the two. "And princess Rapunzel and prince Eugene." She gasped at the beauty of it with the lanterns. "And princess Merida." He said. Elsa could practically see her hair move in the breeze though she knew it was a drawing.

Elsa looked over at him, "These are amazing Hiccup!"

"Um thanks but they're just doodles." Hiccup said rubbing the back of his head closing his book. He stood up looking for his pencil.

"Just doodles? Hiccup, those doodles could rival some of the greatest artists in history. You have an amazing gift."

Hiccup snorted, "My father used to say doodling was for children. That real men didn't have time for doodles." He said while looking under the fountain.

"Well I think if you love doing it then it doesn't matter what your father said." Elsa protested.

Hiccup looked up from his crouching position a slight grin on his face, "Thank you, but unfortunately I'm to busy to be a famous artist."

She smiled, "But it doesn't mean you can't draw if you enjoy it."

He finally found his pencil and stood up, "Trust me I drew anyways."

"Um, lunch is about to be served, would you like to join us?" Elsa asked.

He put his book away in the inside pocket of his vest. "Lead the way." He said with a smile and a wave of his hand. Elsa gigged and started walking. Hiccup quickly fell into step beside her. "So how has your day been so far?" Hiccup asked.

"Um, mostly filled with paperwork." She replied.

"Sounds rather... Boring..." He said.

Elsa giggled, "Oh it was. But I'm done for the day."

"Well that's good. You still have the whole day ahead of you." He said cheerfully as they entered the castle. She led the way to the dining area, they walked in to find the others already seated.

"Hey, Hiccup! When did you get here?" Anna asked enthusiastically.

"A little while ago. Your sister caught me sketching the castle." He said walking over and taking a seat next to Kristoff. Elsa took her seat at the head of the table. Almost immediately servants came out with salads.

"You draw, Hiccup!?" Rapunzel asked picking up her salad fork.

Hiccup eyed the fork she had and grabbed the same one. "I... Doodle." He said.

"You really need to give yourself more credit!" Elsa protested. "He's really good!"

"I would love to see some of your art sometime, I love to paint!" Rapunzel said.

He thought it over, "I'll show you my art, if you show me how to paint. I draw but I've never actually painted before."

Rapunzel gave him a huge grin, "It's a deal!" They began to chit chat about they're days so far.

"Oh and I showed the girls the garden." Anna said cheerfully.

"The garden?" Hiccup asked.

Anna smiled deviously, "Oh, Elsa you should show Hiccup the gardens after lunch! Me and everyone were going to go into town since we were just at the garden. But you should meet us after."

Elsa smiled, "If Hiccup would like to see them I'd be happy to show him."

"Sounds like fun." He said with his crooked grin. Kristoff rolled his eyes at Anna but she just grinned at him. The meal was soon over with and Anna moved her group along as quickly as possible.

"To the gardens then?" She asked turning towards Hiccup.

He smiled, "Lead the way." She smirked and walked down the hallway to a set of French doors. She opened them up to a set of stone steps that led to the garden. There were flowers everywhere. A burst of color wherever your eyes landed. There were several fountains and a small pond that ducks were swimming in.

Elsa began to descend the steps, "Well here it is." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"It's beautiful..." He said following behind her. They walked beneath a weeping willow.

"These are some tulips, and there's some daisies, and my personal favorites lilies." She said naming the flowers as they walked.

Hiccup walked over to a garden gate that had flowers growing all around it. He crouched down holding the flower in his hand, "What are these? I really like these." He asked.

With a slight blush Elsa replied, "Kiss me over the garden gate."

"What!?" Hiccup looked up shocked, cheeks flaming.

"Um that's what the flower is called... Kiss-me-over-the-garden-gate."

Hiccup cleared his throat, "Oh-uh-that's quite the interesting name." He said lamely.

She giggled, "It is." She said with a sigh walking along. Hiccup quickly followed. "My parents had this thing where whenever they walked past them in the garden, they had to stop and kiss over them. I remember one time they were arguing and they both literally stopped, stomped over, kissed, and then continued arguing!" She said laughing and Hiccup laughed along. "These are my other favorites! They're plum trees. And these are the plum blossoms. When the wind blows they fall around you like raindrops or snow." She said with a sigh looking at the still day.

"Hold on." Hiccup said. He jumped up grabbing hold of the branch shaking it. Elsa began to giggle and twirl as flowers rained down on her. Hiccup chuckled, but soon stopped as he realized she almost looked otherworldly. His heart began to pound. He jumped down and steadied himself.

Elsa continued to giggle walking over to him, "That was amazing, Hiccup."

"Your welcome." His cheeks slightly pink, "Wait. Don't move." He said reaching his hand up and grabbing a flower that had stuck to her hair. "Here." He said holding it out for her. Her hand grazed his as she went to pick it up, and it was as if a jolt of energy went through her heart. She looked up into his eyes their hands touching but not quite holding; somehow Elsa knew Hiccup felt it too.

They just stayed silent for a few seconds until they heard, "Ah! The tulips are so pretty this year." They instantly jumped apart the flower floating to the ground. "There's purple, and red, and yellow, and ELSA! Hi Elsa!" Olaf said waving.

"H-hi Olaf." Elsa said nervously not sure what Hiccup will think.

Olaf walked over to Hiccup, "Hi, I'm Olaf." He said holding out his stick hand.

Hiccup could practically feel the nervousness rolling off Elsa in waves. Though he found the experience completely strange he grabbed his hand shaking it. "My names Hiccup." He didn't want to worry Elsa.

He accidentally pulled off his arm, "Whoops!" Olaf said with a chuckle, "I'll take that back!" He said reattaching it. "So... What are you two doing?" Olaf asked.

"Uh just a tour of the gardens." Elsa replied quickly.

"I give the best tours. Come on, Hiccup." Olaf grabbed Hiccup's hand waddling along.

As soon as Hiccup freed his hand he fell back next to Elsa, "Quite the enthusiastic snowman."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "You've met many snowmen?"

"Of course!" He said with a crooked grin. "Just not any talking ones."

Elsa giggled, "I know he's a little odd."

"A little?" He asked.

"Ok a lot. But he has a big heart. And I couldn't just let him melt." She said.

He smiled, "Of course not. Really it's ok Elsa. He's actually pretty cool."

"Thank you, Hiccup." Elsa said.

"For what?" Hiccup asked.

"For being so open and understanding about all of this." Elsa replied.

"Well thank you for the same. I know friendly dragons is sometimes a hard concept to understand."

"Well I already did get to see it for myself with the uh the um-"

"Terrible Terror." He filled in.

"Yes! It was awfully friendly to me. And to you." Elsa said.

Hiccup just smiled at her thankful that this was all working out. But he realized again they had yet to talk about business. "So if we were to become trade partners what would be expected of me and my people?" He asked.

Elsa looked shocked for a second by the sudden change in subject, but she quickly recovered. "We would sell you goods such as clothing?"

He scrunched up his face, "No offense but your clothes aren't typical Viking attire."

"Well weaponry?" Elsa supplied.

Hiccup shook his head. "Vikings are never short on weapons."

"Well what would you like?" Elsa asked becoming nervous.

Hiccup pondered this for a second. "Well there are many things we don't have back home that you have here like clocks. Or chocolate. We don't have fabulous gardens such as these. I would like certain goods like the chocolate, clocks, mechanical items. But I would hope to receive a slight influence to advance my people a little I guess."

Elsa pondered this for a moment, "We could definitely provide you with the goods. And I believe I could come up with something for the other part. Now may I ask what you would be offering me?" She asked turning the tables on him.

"Well I return your offer in weapons though I'm not sure you'll take that since you offered it yourself."

"We may take a few but not a whole lot."

He nodded his head, "We have plenty of livestock." They had a surplus since the dragons stopped stealing it. Elsa nodded her head accepting his offer. "And possibly under the right circumstances a few dragons..." He said cautiously.

"And what would those right circumstances be?" Elsa asked.

"I don't want them to be hurt, abused, or used for anything bad... They are meant to be a companion not a weapon." Hiccup replied nervously.

"I understand." She quickly replied resting her hand on his arm. "I accept you offer even without the dragons. For the most part we are in a need to sell goods than to receive them. But even so we would be very grateful for the livestock. And the weapons you make used to take down dragons which could fetch a very high price I suppose."

"I of course would still like a few days but wanted to know my options fully." Hiccup said. Elsa nodded her head.

"Hello! Have you been paying attention at all!" Olaf said holding one stick arm with the other to wave it in their faces.

"I'm sorry, Olaf." Hiccup offered. "Where were we?"

"Um apparently the end." Elsa said realizing they were where they started.

"Oh it's ok I can give you the Olaf tour of the town! Come on!" He said running ahead.

"Um, sorry again for Olaf." Elsa said.

Hiccup smiled and shook his head. "I keep telling you, you have no reason to apologize. He's just being him. And you're just being you. And I'm just happy I get to see _**you**_." He said before hurrying after Olaf. Elsa stood there frozen for a second a slight blush on her face. It took her a lot longer than usual to put her queen facade in place.


End file.
